Children of the Grave
by Mustang'sBunny
Summary: Continuation of When September Ends. Rated M to be safe. Following the events surrounding Ed being drafted and kidnapped, there are still many questions lingering in the air that must be answered. Such as, what will Edo Ed's other personality do next?
1. Beloved

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. NO FLAMES PLEASE! As with my last fanfic, this is RoyXEd, so if you don't like that sort of thing, just leave. To understand this one, it would be a good idea to read my __When September Ends__. This is a continuation... I've decided to only put the disclaimer in the first chapter, that way it's less annoying! But still look for my "Blah Blah Blahs" at the end or beginning of most (if not every) chapter! I know you've been waiting for an ending, and to see what happens to everyone, and now, you are one step closer. Yeah, I realized after posting the "final" chapter of __When September Ends__, I had actually put up the wrong chapter! So I had to go in and fix it. Not it has 30 chapters. Make sure you've read it! And sorry about that! And how come only one of you decided to tell me that Roy was promoted to General at the end of the series?! Now I can't fix my mistake! Thanks __Kaleigh Elric for pointing this out!_

_PS- Some lines from in this chapter are taken exactly from the manga series and/or the anime series. Y'know, just incase you're reading and start getting a sense of Deja Vu. Some of the stuff is pretty accurate, other stuff I added so my story would flow better. If you've either read the series, or watched it, you can probably figure out what I as an authoress added, but I tried to keep it within their characters. Once you're done reading, don't forget to review! Sorry this one his so long! Oh, and the Title of this fanfic is yet another song, but this time, by Black Sabbath! (Which I don't own either!)_

_Chapter One: Beloved_

_I'm a year younger than Ed. When he was born, my mother and father were still living together. By the time was able to make memories, my dad was gone. Therefore, I felt no hatred towards my father. Edward on the other hand remembers our dad, and still hates him for leaving our mother. And that...that hatred...is what left fuel for Edo to grow..._

My brother looked just the same as now, just with long hair, regular limbs instead of two metal ones, and he's taller due to age. Other than that, his looks have remained the same. He still had that golden colored hair, and those eyes that resembled that of a lion's.

He loved to run around and play either in our front yard, or out in the fields that surrounded us. We grew up out in the eastern country land in a medium sized house. We only had each other, and our mother. We had no pets, nor never wanted one (although I did take care of stray cats until my mom found out). As far as friends, we only really had Winry. Due to our location, we were rather isolated as far as people were concerned. There wasn't really even a school in our small farming town. You were taught how to read, write, speak, and do arithmetic by your parents down to the basics, and if you wanted to learn more, you had to go down to the pitiful library, and hope to find something. Lucky for us, our father came from a far away city with lots of people, and he had an extensive collection of books. I read a good bit, but my brother...he was a complete book worm. That's why he's so smart. He studied, and studied, and if I remember right, I can recount a couple times where my mother would find him fast asleep in the chair come bed time. He would sit up in bed after my mother left our room and read by candle or lantern light.

That's how our obsession with alchemy started.

Ed stumbled across a book one rainy afternoon that had once belonged to our father, who left behind nearly all of his possessions when he left. In the book, it had easy to follow instructions on how to construct a doll using alchemy. My brother was amazed. He had read books based in fantasy worlds where magic was everything, and yet we lived in a world dominated by money, science, and provable facts. Needless to say, he was quite curious to see if it would actually work, and was very eager to get started. We gathered the necessary materials in secret, thinking mother may yell at us for using this technique that the book called "alchemy". Once we compiled all the needed ingredients, my brother drew what was known as a transmutation circle in the dirt beside our house, and with me as his witness, using no other object than his two flesh hands, he created a doll that was just a little bigger than my own hands. That was our first transmutation. My brother was thrilled.

After that, my brother even read how to revert the doll back into the individual ingredients again, using the same book. It was amazing to the two of us. It was like the magic right out of the stories come to life. So, for Winry's birthday, we created a similar doll right before her eyes. Unlike my brother and I who thought that it was nearly one of the best things in the world, Winry started to cry! She thought that we had done something wrong since normally people can't create dolls with their bare hands. We felt ashamed. Granny Pinako called our mother over, and at our house, hidden inside our room that we shared, we awaited her verdict. We expected to be punished severely for using this alchemy, and for frightening Winry so much. What we didn't expect was for our mother to be happy about it!

"It's stunning," she told us with a smile.

After that day, it seemed like we were always making things for our mom. Especially Ed. He went out of his way to create things right before her eyes. She loved it when Ed transmuted her flowers. She could tell that Ed in particular wanted to learn more about this mixture of science and magic, so she opened up for us a door which had been forbidden before. It was our father's study. There were volumes upon volumes of texts, including quite ancient ones, all about the study of alchemy, and even handwritten notes that I realize now were my father's. The texts were difficult to understand, and it took away a lot of time in order to perfect certain things, after all, they were written for adults.

But we started studying alchemy, and we found the more we did it, the more she'd smile. We became absorbed in the science that made your feel like you were magic. But even as we studied this magic-science hybrid, Ed and I still played like we were kids. We would go running around, chase animals, go to Winry's and play with her and Den, and Ed even liked a game of soccer once in a while. But, although Ed was a loving brother, he often had a different way of thinking. Sometimes there were times when we wouldn't agree, and we would start throwing punches and kicking each other. Since he was my older brother, my mom always yelled at him, although sometimes it was really my fault. She would try to get him to apologize, but he never would on command. He would stomp away, muttering mean kindergarten words under his breath, and I would get even angrier and go and sulk by the river where I would let out steam. I was usually there for over an hour, and just as I was calming down, Ed would appear and take me home. He may have never apologized, but that was just how we was. Even today, he usually doesn't come right out and say he's sorry, but rather he shows you with actions. The fact that he would come and take me home was evidence enough that he was done with the fight. Most of the fights were about silly child like things, including who was going to marry Winry! I won most of those fights just because Ed would get so flustered. But, even through our fighting, we would still make peace, especially for our mother. Our lives up until then were normal enough, except for the fact that my brother was probably just as smart as a kid nearly twice his age. But, when Ed turned ten, and I turned nine, everything changed.

It was a sunny afternoon when it happened, and we were just coming back from picking some vegetables from the garden. Our mom was going to make a soup, so she sent us out while she got the water boiling and such. Ed and I at one point broke into a run. We were grinning like idiot children. We had no idea of what would await us in our house that we looked forward to returning to and seeing our mother making things in the kitchen, always with that smile on her face. What we found...

After not hearing a response to our "We're back mom!", we rushed into the kitchen, still playing a bit, only to see our mother on the floor as if she had collapsed. Her face was flushed with fever, and she was sweating. When Ed touched her skin as he cried out for her to wake up, he mentioned something about her feeling hot. He yelled at me to go get Granny Pinako, and for a moment I hesitated, but after another scream from him, I took off as if the devil were at my heels. Edward stayed loyally by her side, holding her head in his small lap until I arrived with Pinako, a doctor, and nurse that had been hurried up from town. He never once cried, he never once whimpered as they took her up to her bed, and laid her down.

She was sick. Terribly sick. For years she had been ill, both of body...and heart. What we didn't know when we first approached alchemy, was that although she didn't practice it herself, our father, Hohenheim, did. And behind that beautiful smile that inflated our egos and hearts, was the sadness in the familiarity of the science. Our father used to make stuff for her all the time. Jewelry, furniture, clothes...all sorts of things. We reminded her of he who had left her. You couldn't possibly imagine the guilt and heartache it brought us to know that we were causing our mom so much pain. This realization made Edward incredibly sad. I had hardly ever seen him seriously cry, but one night, after visiting with our mother, and seeing the state she was in, I saw him break down in the middle of our bedroom. I had always viewed Ed as unbreakable, but when I saw him moaning and crying because he felt he was the cause of our mother's pain, I saw him as what he was. A human boy. He was no super hero. He was no unbreakable titian. He was Edward Elric. My brother.

Within the same year of her collapse, our mother was suddenly on her deathbed. Granny Pinako guided us into the room, where the doctors stood around her bed, giving us sad eyes filled with sympathy that Edward clearly loathed. I was scared beyond reasoning. Even as a kid, you can sense people's emotions either through body language or tone. You may not always know what some words they say mean, but you can always tell when people are clearly sad. It was upsetting to know that our mother, Trisha, was able to hide it for so long. We walked up to her bed, only to see her laying there, the window open, letting the lovely afternoon air enter the room and ruffle her hair gently. She had a cloth over her forehead, trying to alleviate the slight fever she had. She talked for a long time about our futures, things we should and shouldn't do, and her hopes for us...But then, Edward seem to tense. It was as if since he was her first born, he had some special connection to her that I lacked, and it was probably true. He seemed to tense up, and he looked like he was going to fall apart at any second.

"Edward," came our mother's beautiful voice from that weak shell of a body. "would you be a sweetheart and transmute something for your mother?"

"Like...what?" my brother asked quietly.

"Yes, I know...a ring of flowers would be nice," she replied. "You see, your father always used to make them for me."

Without a second thought, my brother pulled together some materials to make her the biggest ring of flowers he had ever made. She was happy, you could see it genuinely in her eyes. My brother and I held onto her hand, almost with the childish thought of holding her back from the clutches of the Reaper. She smiled, and her hand tightened on ours. She gave us a couple more loving pieces of advice before we felt her hand loosen around ours, and her hands slowly fell to her side. And just like that, we were all alone in the world. In that moment, the building blocks for the personality known as Edo were set into place.

The funeral was horrible. We witnessed the person we loved most in the world get lowered into the earth, leaving us on separated by a dirt mound. We would never see her smile again. I was crying hysterically the whole time, whereas my brother merely stood there, crying to be sure, but silently as a true man should. People gave us support in words, then disappeared. Pinako told us that we should come live with her, and to come back to the house when we were ready. Our mom was buried in the late morning, and we stayed at her grave until the sun was painting the sky all sorts of oranges and yellows.

"What are we going to do?" I asked my brother. My tears had long since run dry for the day, and I had to settle with staring numbly at her grave marker. "We're all alone-!"

"We're not, Al..." he replied. He too was staring at the etching of her name on the stone before us. There was a slight edge to the gleam in his eyes that I had never seen before. "We're going to bring her back."

And that was our dearest wish. We would do anything to see her again. So, after meeting a woman by the name Izumi Curtis who was saving a town from a flood, we were able to convince the strong alchemically inclined woman to teach us alchemy. For training at the age of ten and nine, she stranded my brother and I on an island for thirty days where we were forbidden to use alchemy. I depended on my brother for a lot of things like catching food, and defending me from what we thought was a monster, and it made me realize how much I really needed him, and how much I really cared for him. During our "exile" to this island, we realized that there was a relationship between the laws of nature, the world, and alchemy. We survived some hard times during the month we were deserted and left for dead, but after seeing our determination, Izumi agreed to teach us alchemy. But it wasn't so much just alchemy techniques, but in having a strong body as well. My brother and I learned how to use material arts in order to fight, and used each other as sparring partners, and in good humor, we would also launch surprise attacks on Izumi. Unfortunately for us, she could beat us...while reading a book! We were never able to win against her, not even when we worked together.

After learning a lot from her, Ed and I returned to our empty home in order to study more of the texts our father left behind. During that time, I noticed a change in Ed. While I would become lethargic from long nights of studying, Ed on the other hands would still be still feverishly reading, his eyes skimming over the small print, collecting all the information. He hardly ate anything, and only put down the books in order to go to the bathroom. He was a man possessed. Unlike my brother, I could not sit and read for long periods of time without my legs getting stiff, so I would go for walks around the neighborhood.

One night after a long session of reading, I told my brother I was leaving for a walk. He didn't reply, but of course I was foolish to expect such a thing seeing as how my brother blocks out everything while he reads. I shrugged it off and went for my usual walk. Upon returning, I opened the front door of our house only to hear angry yells from upstairs, followed by a loud shattering noise. I quietly went to the stairs, and carefully ascended them. Like a moth drawn to a light, I crept towards the half opened door from which the light from a lantern shone from inside. Edward was standing up, his chair tipped backwards as if he had stood up quickly, and pages of notes were thrown everywhere. There was also a large hole in a window next to the desk where he must have thrown something out it. His eyes were wide and filled with rage. That's when I first saw the green orbs replacing the golden ones. His facial features looked agitated, and with another scream of anger he grabbed another book that he had been engrossed in when I left him, and flung it against the wall, letting it fall with a thud to the ground.

"Why?!" he screeched as he gripped his blonde locks with his hands. "Why can't I find it?!"

I silently stepped away from the door. My brother had been losing his mind over trying to find a way to get our mom back. Then I heard him gasp.

"What happened to all the papers?" he wondered aloud. I opened the door a little, wondering about his sudden shift in tone. "Stupid wind."

I fully stepped into the room, worried about Ed. "Uh, brother...?"

"Oh, hey Al," he said, a look of confusion on his face. "When did you leave?"

"Only a little while ago. I told you I was leaving," I said with a small chuckle.

"Sorry, I must not have heard you. Hey, where's my...Al, have you seen my book I was just reading?" he asked.

I walked over to the window and leaned my head out of it. Sure enough, on the ground below, a book laid in the grass.. "You threw it, brother."

He stared at me blankly. "Why would I do that? I wasn't done reading."

"I don't...wait, you don't remember throwing it...?"

That was the first time he had switched personalities to my knowledge. He had no recollection of throwing the books, nor did he realize what kind of an outburst he had. Those green eyes appeared on other occasions, mainly while I was out of the room and he was frustrated with his readings, but also once when we were fighting to keep in shape. He had had a rough time figuring out the last couple pieces of our puzzle of how to resurrect our mother, and so we decided to spar. It was a bad decision on my part however, because Ed began to use his frustration for fuel to fight. At one point in our fight, he had me cornered with a wall behind me, and I saw his eyes flash green. With that sinister smile he wore, I thought he was really going to kill me. If I hadn't managed to knock him out...

I still have nightmares about those eyes. But every time those eyes appear, my brother goes to sleep, and remembers nothing when he wakes. He was totally unaware of this other side, as far as I could tell.

The day finally came a year after our mother's death. I was sitting on top of a library ladder in our father's extensive study, when I heard Ed running toward me from down the hallway where he had sunk into our bedroom with some papers and books.

"Al! Al!" he called out. He flung open the door with enthusiasm and his golden eyes glimmered with delight. "Hey Alphonse!"

I turned to face him, still holding the book in my hands. "What is it, big brother?"

I hopped down off of the ladder, leaving my book in it's place, and walked over to where my brother was placing down a big sheet of paper down on the desk. Drawn on it in what looked like charcoal was a transmutation circle, along with some notes that I didn't bother to read at the time.

"Look!" my brother said with glee. "We can't got wrong using this theory!"

I stared at the paper in disbelief, then at Ed. "No way. Is this...?"

"It is!" my brother exclaimed. For the first time since our mother's death, I saw a genuine smile grace my brother's lips. "This says how to do it! We can bring mom back from the dead!"

We never had any doubts about doing it. Our mother was so kind...the kindest person in the world...All we wanted was just to see our mother's smile again. Even if it meant breaking the laws of alchemy. That was the only reason we were studying alchemy, after all...

So, one stormy night, down in the depths of our basement, I helped my brother draw a giant transmutation circle, identical to the one that Ed had discovered during his studies. He was confident that our mother would be alive by morning. We dug up her bones which were still fairly well intact, and placed them in the center of the circle. Both Ed and I had to leave to throw up a couple of times due to the fact that we were touching our mother's bones. It was disgusting and heart-wrenching, but if all went according to plan, we wouldn't have to worry about her dying for a very long time.

After we perfected the circle in which we drew on the concrete, both of us stepped back to admire the work that we had put into drawing the fairly elaborate circle. It had taken a couple hours to get it just right, but using all the tools at our disposal, and without alerting anyone to what we were going to attempt, we had completed the first part of our plan. The next step was to clap our hands together and welcome our mother into the world, just like she had been there to welcome us at our births. I glanced over at my brother, who looked back over at me and exhaled shakily.

"This is it," he said nervously. "This will be the product of our hard work."

"It will be worth it," I assured him with a smile. "We may have lost a year studying alchemy, but it was definitely worth it."

"I can't wait to see her again, Al."

"Me either, Ed."

My brother went and retrieved a knife, and me made the first move to make a slice across his finger and let the blood drip onto mother's remains. I soon followed suit. We exchanged another glance at each other before my brother nodded at me. In sync, we both clapped our hands together, and slammed them down onto the drawn in transmutation circle. There was a humming noise, that was caused by the transmutation, followed by the transmutation circle glowing a beautiful blue. My hope increased at this beautiful color, but was quickly shattered as the circle suddenly glowed red, and the humming became more of a screech. We both removed our hands, and looked at each other, wondering if this was supposed to happen. Then I saw something the will forever be engraved in my memory. Edward's left leg looked like it was breaking apart, and disappearing in a strong windy like vortex that the alchemic reaction had created.

"Brother!" I cried out.

When I went to step towards him however, I felt myself slowly getting drug backwards. And soon, I was begin pulled completely into the vortex. I heard my brother cry out, and reach forward to grab me, but hundreds of tiny black tar-like hands had already wrapped themselves around my legs and torso, and were pulling me into the purple abyss that had opened up in our very basement. The last thing I saw was my brother looking around. Then I lost consciousness.

The next thing I saw when I regained consciousness, was an armor body, and a sea of blood. My brother was sitting, back up against the wall, his head bend forward, and his right arm, and left leg missing. He looked like he had found something to bind his leg with, but his shoulder was still bleeding badly. I wasted no time in scrambling over to my brother in the metal body I was in, in order to see if he was okay. When I arrived by his side, I realized that his eyes were briefly green before they shifted quickly back to gold.

"Heh heh...sorry. All I could get for one arm was your soul..." he muttered, moving his hand up to clench his right shoulder tightly in hopes of slowing the bleeding.

"Brother..." I whined. "Why?"

I had a million questions running through my head at that moment, and they all wanted to spill out of my nonexistent mouth at the same time. But one thing topped my list.

"Did we...?" I began to turn my head to look for that smiling face that I missed so dearly.

"No...Al, don't look-"

But it was too late. I saw it. The product of all of our hard work...

"To obtain something, something of equal value must be lost". It's the Law of Equivalent Exchange that every alchemist lives by, or at least is aware of. People call my brother a genius, but the reason he's so good at it is he paid the price...and he worked so hard. And because we worked so hard, and because we wanted to see our mother so much, we failed to think of the consequences of breaking the laws of alchemy so carelessly. We thought that because we gave up so much, then there would be no reason for our mother not to breathe once again. But we were wrong. So sadly mistaken we were.

The thing we brought back wasn't even human.

Ribs and other bones jutted out as strange angles with flesh peeled away at certain points, falling off on others, and completely missing in certain areas. You could see a heart pounding from within the protective hug of the rib cage, and the creature gave a cry every few beats as if it were in pain. It's eyes were wide, and it's teeth were not hidden by lips, but rather coming out of the skull with only a bit of gum to hold them in. It had a head of long black hair, which, years later, we realized wasn't the color of our mother's, so it raised many questions, but at the time, we were in such a state of panic and horror, we looked over this detail. Blood was splattered beneath the body, and it's one arm was outstretched as if it had been reaching out of the circle to Ed. As I had been staring at the thing that we had risen from the dead, my new body began to shaky with the sadness that shook me to my very core.

"No! How did this happen?" I cried, although I could cry no tears. "Big brother, your theory was flawless!"

"Yeah," he replied as he looked at his blood covered hand with wide golden eyes. "There weren't any mistakes in the theory...The theorems weren't the problem, Al. It wasn't the math. It was us."

After that was a bit rushed. I took Ed out of the house and into the rain, where I rushed him over to the Rockbell house in order for him to get medical treatment. He was bandaged up, and we were questioned mercilessly by Pinako. While Ed was still resting, we were visited by a man known as Colonel Roy Mustang of East City. He had been traveling through the area and had seen me taking Ed from our house and followed. Ed had expressed a determination in getting our original bodies back, so Colonel Mustang suggested that Ed join the military, that way he could not only practice alchemy, but he could also search for a way to regain our bodies without much hindrance. Ed took the advice, and got the auto-mail surgery, just so he would be able to join the military, who would when hired give him the funding for research.

On October 3rd, after receiving auto-mail prosthetic limbs for Pinako, Ed and I set fire to our home, and left our village, vowing not to return until we had our bodies. We did this so we had nothing to run back to, meaning we had to stick this out to the end. We burned the house to the ground, including all of our father's books, and all our possessions and our mother's. We realized too late that there was no way to bring back the dead, but my brother was still set on getting back out original bodies.

But there was still something that worried me. He said he was fine, but I was still concerned about those green eyes, and the fact that he had seen a lot of bad things during the beginning of our travels, and during the failed human transmutation. So, when we had some off time at East, I pushed him to go to a therapist every couple days to vent his frustration, even if he couldn't supply the woman details. In the mean time, I tried not to blow our cover, and study the whereabouts of a stone said to allow the user to surpass those accursed laws of alchemy. After a couple sessions, I was approached privately by the therapist Edward had been seeing, and she gave me startling news that supported my worst fear.

Due to many factors- hatred for Hohenheim, frustration from not getting desired results in alchemy tests, losing his limbs, seeing horrible things and losing our mother- Ed had developed a separate personality. Whenever he got mad, frustrated, or felt that he was cornered or in fear of being physically hurt, Ed would be replaced by this other personality, who would reek havoc until he felt he was safe, or as I had found, when I entered the room, and then the personality would relinquish control back to Ed, who wouldn't remember a thing. I figured this condition would cause difficulties if the military was aware of it, so I kept it a secret from everyone, including my semi-oblivious brother (he suspected something was up, but wasn't too sure if anything was really wrong). This was an advantage in many different situations, but currently, when Archer was able to exploit this weakness and use it to his advantage, it has put everyone in danger, including my brother.


	2. Questions

Chapter Two: Questions

Roy's eyes dropped to his lap at the conclusion of Al's explanation about the Elric's past. He couldn't believe that Ed had been through so much, and he felt a bit responsible for suggesting the military route to a boy who was in so much pain already. It made him feel like a monster. 

"I have no idea what Archer could have been planning," Al continued. "I mean, sure, he could have used my brother as leverage for power and money, but other than that...I'm not sure why he awakened Edo..."

"We'll just have to ask him then, huh?" Breda growled with disgust. "That-"

Falman shook his head. "Even if we did ask Archer what he was planning, we only have half of the story. I mean, if Edo had so much power...not to mention the fact that he is Pride, then why would he follow orders from anyone?"

"And we all know Ed has a complex with having to disobey orders," Havoc snorted. 

"All the more reason for him to not follow what Archer told him to," Falman added. "And we heard how Edo wasn't going to hesitate to kill Roy the next time they meet. So his listening to orders and submitting to others' wills wasn't out of love for Roy at all."

Roy sat back and listened to his subordinates. It was true. Although Ed loved him, it was clear Edo did not for whatever reason. What could Edo's motive be? And the fact that he shot Archer meant that he did in fact have a plan in mind, and was planning on double-crossing Archer from the very beginning. This meant he didn't care about the money that Roy and his subordinates had offered, nor did he care about Roy not signing that paper saying that he would step down from his Colonel position. And yet, Erik and his gang had obvious loyalty to Edo instead of Archer, even though Archer was paying them. 

"Something must have happened," Roy said out loud, drawing everyone's attention. 

"What do you mean?" Armstrong asked. 

"I'm saying, why would Erik and his men shoot Archer? He was the one that was giving the orders, and also the one giving them money, right? So why would they shoot him and lose all of that?"

Hughes coughed. "Actually, during our time serving in Ishbal, I saw a higher up get shot by Basque Grand because nobody liked what the guy was commanding us to do. Y'know we all covered it up saying that it was a stray bullet?"

"So, does that mean that Erik didn't like how Archer was handling things?" Al wondered aloud. 

"Either that," Lin added as he leaned forward to address the group, "or they were offered a better deal."

Each of the man directed their attention to Lin. What he said made perfect sense.

"But what could Edo have to offer?" Roy questioned. "Ed didn't come to Xing with much, and of it, most of it is just simple things."

Lin shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just saying if I was getting a flat rate from someone, and someone else offered me something better, I would definitely change my loyalties. I am Greed after all." 

Each of the men nodded. But there were still more questions. 

Roy took charge of the conversation once more. "Alright, so let's say that they shot Archer because Edo offered them something more appealing. The question still stands: what would Edo offer them that would be so appealing?"

Havoc shivered. "Maybe he's planning to turn them in the more homunculi freaks."

"I doubt that," Lin disagreed. "As a homunculus, we generally don't like others of our kind due to the fact that we hate sharing power. Plus, I don't think that Edo would even know how to make another homunculus."

"Do you think it has something to do with a way into our country?" Al asked Roy.

Roy bit his lip and thought a moment before replying. "No. If there's one thing I do know about Ed, is that he could care less about his military or his country. That probably goes double for Edo since he's Pride."

"Then...where does that leave us?" Fuery asked. The whole situation was making him shake and shiver since he was more of an office man than a true soldier. 

Roy immediately had an answer, although not a good one. "It leaves us with a wounded traitor, Edward still being held hostage, Hawkeye being held unjustly, a homunculus on the loose along with a bunch of kidnappers, and many questions on motive." 

There was a long silence where they took a minute to let everything sink in. Despite the bad emotions and vibes in the air, Lin still upheld his duty as being a good host.

"You all have been through a lot," Lin said. He stood up and motioned for his servants to come to him. "It would be a good idea for you all to get some sleep."

"But what about Archer?" Breda snarled. 

"He is being taken care of," Lin assured. "It would best to interrogate him when you are in a better frame of mind. If you were to approach him now, I have no doubts that one of you would probably kill him on sight. And then some of our questions would be unanswered, wouldn't they?"

"He's right," Hughes agreed, although reluctantly. "We need to get a good nights sleep, then we can look for answers in the morning." He then gave a small laugh in the way he always did to lighten the mood. "I don't know about you, but I'm about ready to pass out on this very table!"

Nobody laughed, but they did allow themselves to be guided to the guest bedrooms by the King's servants. Each of them had a separate room, but they were all in the same hallway. They were given white silk robes to wear for pajamas, and they were promised by the time they woke in the morning, there would be a fresh pair of clothes awaiting them. 

Roy retired to his room like a walking corpse. His mood had just gotten worse through out the day, and once he realized what Ed's childhood was like, he felt even worse. Inside of his room was absolutely beautiful. Much like the rest of the palace, the walls were painted a crimson red, accented with gold around the borders. There was a large bed pushed up against the wall, a desk with a chair, a dresser drawer, and a door that led into a bathroom. 

_I can't believe this._ he thought glumly as he walked into the bathroom. 

The bathroom was very large in comparison to other guest room bathrooms he had been in before. It had no shower, but it did have a large bath tub. There was also a vanity that had lights all around the mirror that hung on the wall just above it. Roy stood in front of himself and looked at his reflection.

_I look horrible._

His eyes were darker than normal, his skin was pale, and his hair was disheveled from running his hands through it in thought. 

In an attempt to get more comfortable, he ran a hot bath. He stripped himself of his clothes, and slowly sunk into the water with a sigh. Despite his situation, he did have to admit that the warm water felt good, especially when he sunk down until it was up to his chin. That felt really good on his back. *

He washed absentmindedly, his mind trying to wrap around the situation he had been thrown into. Once he was done washing, he released the plug on the tub, wrapped a towel around his waist, and wandered back into the guest room. Laid out on his bed was the white robe, which he got into slowly. Roy crawled silently into his bed, feeling alone. It had been bad enough when it was only him and Ed and Ed had been drafted to East City to watch over things, and it had been twice as bad when he had been drafted for Xing, but laying by himself in that guest bed without the golden blonde next to him filled him with loneliness. Usually Ed went to bed before him, and the bed was always nice and warm by the time he climbed into it. This one was cold, and way too big it seemed. Roy gave an audible groan of anguish and ran his hands through his hair with stress. 

Although he was upset by the situation, the fact that he was in a comfortable bed and he was tired, he couldn't help but to immediately begin to fall asleep. Before the nightmare filled darkness consumed him, the colonel had one thought, _I wonder what Ed is doing right now..._

______________________________________________________________________________________

Explanation on * : This is one of my simple pleasures in life! I love sinking down in a steaming hot bath! I figured since Roy is a hard worker like a certain authoress I could mention (......), that he would like it too. I really want to focus on the actual fan fiction, so unless I have one of these explanations, I probably won't have much (or anything) to say. But please keep reviewing! I like hearing from you all multiple times throughout the story so I know what you all think! This is important! Thank you all for reading!


	3. Going North

Chapter Three: Going North

The path before the horses was blurred with snow drifts that had spilled down from the hills, and yet more snow was raining down from the heavens. The evergreens held white on their branches, making the mountainous region look like a land of white and dark green. Plowing through his white winter land was a group of black stallions with mounted riders with their hoods drawn up, pulling along a single carriage. The men galloped along, a couple straying ahead to survey the area, while the other two pulled the carriage. None of the men looked happy in the least, and yet they continued through the harsh conditions ever present in the northern country. They wore black coats, with their hoods drawn, and gloves preventing hypothermia clung to their hands. Heeled boots kicked into the sides of their horses with nasty force, trying to get them quickly through the dark woods that they were about to enter.

Darik and Karik were in the front, surveying around every corner, their guns ready to be pulled at a moments notice. Zarik and his brother Marik rode on the horses pulling the carriage with the precious cargo inside. If they took one wrong turn, they would be dead, whether they survived the actual wrong turn or not. Erik sat across from their new master, Edo, in the carriage, facing away from where they were going. Edo on the other hand looked deep in thought with his elbow resting on the door of the carriage, and his golden eyes hazy as if he wasn't really there. He had replaced the clothes that Ed had been wearing, and slipped into something a little more...homunculus like. It was a sleeveless black shirt that exposed most of his stomach, tight black pants with red suspenders that wrapped around his knees. He even got rid of the shoes his host had been wearing, and replaced them with silky black shoes that he had bought from a vendor back in Xing. Edo wore the same sort of coat that Edward used to wear, but this one was black with white fur around the hood, and instead of Fullmetal's infamous Flammel's Cross, it bore the sign of the homunculi.

Edo had been silent for hours, ever since they had left Xing in fact. Erik wanted to ask why, although he decide to ask with a bit of tact. "So, Edo, this is rather...sudden, you wanting us to move you up north that is."

"Not really," he replied with a bit of frost to his voice. "I was planning to move north from the start. It will be harder for them to find us up in a vast land like this."

"I'm also curious as to why you are not out riding," Erik added. "You don't seem like the type to just sit back and-"

Edo cut him off. "I would love to be out there," he growled. "But if I do, this body will feel the effects of metal in the cold."

"Oh right. The prosthetic limbs. I had forgotten all about them."

The two blondes slipped into another period of silence where Edo merely gazed out the window without much interest. Wolves could be heard howling in the distance, although sounded a bit _different_ than wolves at times. Sometimes they would sound much more aggressive.

"Where are we going exactly?" Erik finally asked.

Edo snorted into his black gloved hand. "You really don't know?"

"I was never informed," he replied. "I think you only told Darik and Karik..."

"I did. They had to study a military map I had to find it, but I'm confident that we'll get there before this night has ended. Besides, if I wait to long _he_ might think something has happened."

Erik cocked his head to the side slightly. "_He_, Sir? Who?"

Edo laughed at this. Not a chuckle, no, more of a maniacal laughter that was muffled my his glove. "Oh, just another mistake of Archer's that I took advantage of."

"Mistake?"

Suddenly the carriage came to an abrupt stop, causing both to jerk forward.

"Those damn fools!" Erik hissed angrily.

Edo glanced from Erik to the landscape beyond the window. A grin slowly lit up his face. "We're here," he declared.

Erik leaned forward to look out the same window as Edo. The snowy lands still stretched to the horizon, the conifer trees still dotted the landscape, but now looming before them at the top of the long faded path was a dark building made of stone. Windows panes were missing, and parts were crumbling away, but to Erik, it looked like a building that had long since been abandoned, and gave off a menacing aura of dread and evil. Only moments after stopping, Zarik was pulling open the carriage door, bringing in the cold whipping winds of the outside. His face was crusted with snow, and his cheeks were blood red and raw looking.

In broken speech, Zarik informed them, "We're here, Sir."

"Excellent," Edo replied with a grin. Once Zarik moved out of the way, Edo hopped down into at least a foot of snow, followed by Erik who closed the door behind him. Pride grabbed a lantern that Marik had been holding during their journey, and led that group of men away from their horses and up towards the building that loomed before them.

"Is this really really the place?" Darik asked in the same annoying fashion as he hopped back and forth for warmth.

"Indeed," Zarik replied for Edo. "I've heard rumors about this place. But from what I've read, this place has been abandoned for over twenty years...and yet..."

Erik gasped at the sudden realization he made. "There are lights on inside the building!"

Edo grinned. "Good. That means that he made it here okay."

Instead of elaborating more, Edo led the men up to the front door, and pushed it open without another thought. The men all entered slowly, taking in the inside of the building. The inside lobby looked no different than the outside. It was dark with cobwebs over everything, broken floor tiles, and the walls were half falling apart from age and lack of maintenance. There was a stair case a little ways across the room that led upwards and to the left, but it was too dark to see much else. Suddenly, from behind the stair case, Erik became aware of a low pitch growling noise. Slowly, two wolfish creatures with gleaming eyes immerged from behind the stairs. At first they appeared to be normal wolves, but upon taking a closer look, revealed that their legs were far thicker, as were their claws and fangs that had scarred their lips from slicing them. They growled menacingly at the group, and advanced with a slow stride. Each of the men glanced to their leader wearily, wondering what they should do- it would be rather easy to shoot them, but if Edo had led them to this place in the first place, he may know something that they did not.

"So this is the guard dogs?" Edo laughed with a rather nasty tone. "I suppose this is alright."

"Guard dogs?" Marik asked. "Guards for what?"

Edo grinned, but didn't turn to face his subordinate. "For my base of course," he then glanced up the steps and called out, "Crimson! Call them off."

Up on the stairs there stood a rather tall man, dressed in black pants, and a red jacket. His black hair was left long and unbound, and like Edward, he had golden eyes, although his held no peaceful qualities. A grin had captured his lips, and slowly he clapped his hands twice. Upon hearing this, the two beasts gave one last growl, and slowly retreated back behind the steps.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," the man called Crimson sneered bravely. None of the other men would ever dream of talking with Pride in such a manner. After all, his homunculus power was still unknown to them.

"Well you know how the weather is," Edo responded with a shrug.

Crimson descended the stairs slowly, and Erik was able to make a couple assumptions about the man. He definitely wasn't outwardly afraid of Pride, and he must have some sort of strength if Edo had gotten him on their side. The question was, who was he really? Erik doubted that the man's name was really "Crimson".

Once he had come to a stop in front of the homunculus leader, Crimson smirked, surveying the men behind Edo. "So these are the men that Archer hired? Looks like a sorry lot to me. Couldn't he get anyone but a group of pathetic rebels to do his dirty work?"

"I'm not complaining," Edo replied. "They do what they're told, and they know where their loyalties lie. I'm hardly asking for more."

"Anything to keep Mustang guessing, eh?" Crimson laughed. His laugh too was rather maniacal like Edo's.

Edo nodded, then addressed the men behind him. "This man you see here is the infamous Crimson Alchemist, Zolf J. Kimbly. He served with our favorite Colonel Mustang in the Ishbal Annihilation. Crimson, tell them how you got your name."

"Gladly!" he replied with a smirk that made the men shift uneasily. "I'm an alchemist that enjoys blowing people up!"

"He transmutes the substances making up people's bodies into a gunpowder-like substance then induces it to explode by rapidly compressing it," Edo explained, just like his alchemist host probably would have.

Zarik being the smart on put it in dumb man's terms for the rest of this fellow subordinates. "He makes people into bombs."

"But if you were in the Ishbal Annihilation as an alchemist, why are you a rogue now?" Karik asked curiously. After all, Roy Mustang was a murderer too, and yet he was still in the military.

Kimbly gave a nasty laugh. "You really don't know? I have a problem with following orders. When they sent me to Ishbal, I blew up every Ishbal resident I could get my two hands on. My superiors didn't like that, so I blew them up. After I repeatedly violated my military orders, a rumor surfaced that I had been executed, but in reality, I was sent to a nice little place called Prison Two."

"And you came to work with Archer...how?" Karik pressed.

"Archer promised that he would be able to blow up people again," Edo replied with a roll of his eyes. "So he was sent to Liore to fight." Edo then turned to Archer and grinned sadistically. "Too bad Scar killed you, eh?"

The men fell silent. Archer took this silence to motion them to follow him deeper into the building, closer to the lights in the other room. Walking down the hallway that led back further from the main lobby like area revealed man faded portraits of higher ups from the military from years before. The only person who looked relatively the same was the last president who was actually the first Pride. Gradually the hallway became lighter until it opened up into a large room that was lit up with large light fixtures that were hanging from the ceiling. Metal tables were placed throughout the room, as well as many objects that looked like cells in which to place large things in order to preserve them...or experiment on them. These pod like cells were made of relatively new glass that contrasted greatly to the overall old appearance of the buildings. All the windows in this fairly large room had been replaced, and yet it seemed even colder than the lobby that had holes through windows.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Erik wondered aloud.

Kimbly glanced toward the right, which made the men realize there was another rather heavy looking door on the other wall that was ajar. "Shit, I left the freezer open."

As Kimbly walked over to close the door, Erik turned to his superior and asked, "A freezer for _what_ exactly?"

"Oh just some animals we use to make chimera guards," was the casual reply.

Each of the men shivered. Kimbly soon joined back up with them. He however did not look like he was affected at all by the fact that there were dead things in the freezer.

"Thank you for cleaning up the place Crimson," Edo praised. "It looks much better than I imagined."

"You haven't yet seen the other rooms yet, runt," he said.

Edo glared, but unlike his host, he didn't explode. "What do you mean the other rooms?"

"I created the one room that you insisted on," he said, not giving the others any clues as to what it might be, "and I am also preparing to go and collect your beloved."

Erik glance over to Edo, only to find his green eyes wide with excitement. "Then make haste! I want my plans to be complete soon," Edo demanded.

"I'll leave in the morning," Kimbly informed them. "But for now, Pride, I want to show you to that special room you asked for..."

Kimbly took a dark blue map from off a nearby table, and laid it out before Pride. It was blueprints to the building. It showed the main lobby that they had came from, the hallway that led to the room, that they were currently in and was labeled "deep freeze room", and several other rooms. Connected to the deep freeze room were two other rooms, each on opposite walls. The one on the far right was labeled "control booth". Inside that room ran all of the equipment that fueled the rest of the building. On the far left was a room titled "waiting room". There was apparently a lot of furniture in this room, where people could wait around, but for what had yet to be decided. From the main lobby and up the steps were bedrooms, and that was it. However, under the stairs, guarded by the chimera, was a secret door that led to a descending staircase. At the bottom there was a hallway that forked off into two. The one to the right was labeled "secret room", that left all the men but Kimbly and Pride confused, and as if to add to that confusion, the remain room read "ballroom".

Marik gave a questioning glance in Pride's direction, "A...ballroom?"

"Yup."

Karik ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, so we go from a room made for freezing critters, to a ballroom."

"Is that a problem?" Edo asked.

"No, it's just...what the hell is up with that?"

Edo laughed and pressed a finger to his lips. "It's a secret. But I will say this..."

Pride's eyes shone dangerously, and the men felt the air still like death itself. In a quite serious tone, Pride growled, "No one is to go into that other room. If you do...well, let's just say you will have seen your last day."

"What's such a big big secret?" Darik asked boldly. Each of the men sucked in a breath as Edo turned his harsh gaze to Darik.

"That, Darik," Edo growled, "is none of your business. I've warned you to stay out, and I mean it. Now, anymore questions?" The men remained silent. "Well then, we'd best be getting something to eat, lest you all die on me. Kimbly, would you be so nice as to whip us something up...?"

"Certainly."

Each of the men shivered, hoping Kimbly wasn't going to cook something from the freezer.


	4. Gushing Brothers, and Hangovers

Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: Hi everyone! I hope you all haven't gotten bored yet. I have a lot of stuff to go over in this fan fic, so just bear with me! It this chapter, you will get a glimpse at Ed and Roy's first date (really, this is a procrastination on my part until I can progress the plot...)! Obviously before hand Alphonse and his brother have a talk about Ed dating the Colonel, and I have Al making faces and doing silly things. At this point, he's still in the armor, but y'know how sometimes the oh-so-wonderful-creator-of-one-of-the-most-excellent-manga exaggerates Al's faces to make them more comical? Well, that's what was going on in my head, so don't you be yellin' at me 'bout how armor can't make faces. I know it can't. Unless your name is Alphonse Elric! |o| Oh, and while you're reading, just imagine Ed actually acting like he does in this chapter. Ain't it funny? Sorry this story is taking so long. There are so many details....

Chapter Four: Gushing Brothers, Awkward Conversations, and Hangovers of the Worst

Edward had to wonder how many times that his superior had given him false leads on purpose, just to get him angry. He knew that Colonel Mustang was a rather smart man, but it also seemed like a lot of the missions he found himself in had ties with military interests. And this bugged him. Edward Elric could care less about his country, or his military. The most important thing was retrieving Al's body. But what worried him more than that was that he always seemed to run straight to Roy after a mission. He never rested first, or got medical attention. He always found himself running to Roy. He would storm in through the front door, and when everyone saw he had returned, they would flee out of his way. He would storm into the colonel's office no matter if the door was open, or if Roy was talking with someone, and the young alchemist would fly off into a rant about how useless not only the leads he was given were, but the Flame Alchemist himself. Roy would usually give him some smart remarks back, and a fight usually erupted.

Roy Mustang himself couldn't deny the fact that he gave the highly talented brat a couple unrelated tasks just so he wouldn't have to do them himself. It was a bit cruel of him, but somehow, when he saw Ed stomping in from a mission just to see _him_, it did make him feel great- even if it was only to snap at him. It did make him feel horrible however, those few times where Ed didn't run directly to him, but instead was lying in a hospital. It frightened him. The young alchemist nearly died during his abduction at the hands of Barry the Chopper. He was nearly murdered by Scar if Roy hadn't stepped in, and there were so many other times he returned from near death encounters that Roy could hardly count them.

However, since he had almost died during the fiasco at Lab Five, Roy thought about giving him serious leads that would actually help him. But not before asking him out for a date.

***

"Yes...Wait. What?"

Edward was sitting up in his hospital bed, still in the clothes they had given him, and his forehead and wrists were still bandaged up. Roy had been his surprise of the day when he came over during his break to invite the younger state alchemist to dinner. Fullmetal was set to be released in only a couple hours, so Roy thought that evening they would celebrate and take the blonde out to a good restaurant. After all, Ed had been complaining nonstop about the horrible hospital food during previous appearances the colonel made. The invitation however caught Ed completely off guard, and the fact that it was the Bastard Colonel of all people asking him made it all the more confusing.

Roy stood beside the bed, his face flushed a faint red. He had asked out plenty of women in his days, but he had never asked out another guy before. And somehow, Ed could manage to bring out a blush in him no matter what.

"What do you say, Edward?" he asked. "Do you want to go? You're going to be discharged from here soon..."

Ed's face was blushed a vibrant red, especially when he caught Al hiding outside the door, grinning like an idiot. "It's just...you're asking _me_?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Roy asked with worry.

Ed shook his head quickly. "No! That's not it. It's just...You normally take women, don't you?"

Roy frowned. "Does that bother you?"

Fullmetal turned his head to the side, and muttered, "A little." He then turned to look right into Roy's eyes. "What makes me different? You're not one to go after guys."

The colonel smiled, leaned forward, and tapped the end of Ed's nose with his gloved finger. "You're right, I normally don't like men. I don't know why, but I seemed to be drawn to you in particular. "

"Should I be flattered by this?" Ed snorted. "Roy Mustang, the biggest womanizer in Central is asking _me _on a date?"

Roy turned bright red at the comment. "You don't have to be-"

"Well I am," Ed snapped. Roy looked at him in disbelief. He had said it with such venom, that it nearly covered up the real words he spoke. "I can't believe I fell for a bastard like you."

***

As promised by the doctor (although it was under threat of injury on Ed's part), Edward was released from the hospital later that day after lunch. He was just picking up his pocket watch when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ed called out without turning around.

As the young alchemist was pulling on red trench coat, his brother waltzed in, giggling like a maniac. Ed immediately groaned.

"So, you and the colonel?" Al giggled. "Who would have thought that the quarrels between you two were really lover's quarrels?"

Ed scowled. "Don't even get started."

Al smiled innocently and rocked back and forth on his metal heels. "But he asked you to dinner! That's wonderful, brother."

Ed blushed and under his breath mumbled. "Yeah, whatever."

"This will be your first date ever!"

The state alchemist threw boot at his younger brother. "Shut up!"

"Awww! How cute!" Al gushed. He knew he was pissing off his brother, but he was sure Ed was actually very happy.

"Shut up!" Ed growled as he blushed a vibrant red and threw his other shoe at the suit of armor. He had just gotten over the blush that the bastard colonel had given him, and his brother had to go and give it right back. "You'd better not tell anyone either!"

This comment stopped Al. "Why not?"

Ed didn't look at him, instead, his eyes met with the floor. "Well, he's my superior, and a man, so I could be...court-martialed for having an unorthodox relationship with my boss. I mean, I guess some people could know, but if the president or a more powerful superior were ever to find out...And that's saying that Roy's actually serious about this and isn't doing this just to..."

Al had never even considered the fact that there would be some people that would be less than happy about Ed's budding relationship with Colonel Mustang. To him, it was just something he had to accept. But to others, it was apparently very strange. He wanted to ask his brother about why some people didn't agree with such things, but decided against it. He didn't think it was the time nor the place for such a discussion. He would probably learn in time anyway.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone."

Ed smiled, albeit a little tiredly. "Thanks Al."

Al returned his brother's boots, and was halfway through the doorway before he paused. "Oh, and brother?"

"What Al?"

"I don't think Roy would mess with you like that," Al said. "I think he really likes you."

***

The restaurant was closer to the countryside than Ed originally expected- which meant he had to pay the taxi driver more than he originally thought. It was actually a rather tall building, but the alchemist doubted that the whole building was dedicated to preparing and serving food. The building was made of beautifully laid red brick, accented with flower in beds under each window, and a white roof that reflected all the lights from neighboring buildings.

Ed stepped out of the taxi, then raised his eyebrow at the location of his date with Roy. He turned back around and knocked on the window of the taxi before the driver had a chance to pull away.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ed asked doubtfully.

The driver snorted. "Kid, I've been drivin' people to dates for longer than you've been alive. I think I would know which restaurants are which!"

And without another word, the driver sped off, leaving Ed in the dust. Fullmetal sighed and looked back up at the building. A single woman stood outside the fancily carved door, a pile of what appeared to be menus in hand. With a bit of hesitation, he walked toward her.

Now, although Edward Elric is known for his feisty attitude, poor manners towards people (men especially it would seem), and for his rather violent nature, he knew when it was the right time to act like a gentlemen. His mother had taught him how to behave when out at dinner, and even how to dress like he was part of high society. When he wanted to, he could actually be quite handsome and charming. This was clearly noted by the lady by the door who immediately thought he was very hot- even though he was a bit young for her tastes.

"Welcome," she said with a small purr in her words. "Are you meeting someone here tonight?"

Edward thought that was a mighty stupid question. He was standing in front of a nice restaurant, his hair tied up in an unbraided ponytail, dressed in black pants, a white shirt, and a black vest, and she questioned if he was meeting someone? (Of course he didn't actually own these nice clothes, rather he borrowed them Havoc who had outgrown them a long time ago and who had no brother to pass them down to)

"Ah! Edward!" came Roy's voice from behind him.

It had been a long time, but somehow, with the circumstances, and the sound of Roy's voice, Ed had flashbacks to their first-and currently only- kiss. The snow. The awkwardness... Fullmetal suddenly wonder if Roy really was serious. At first, he kind-of regretted kissing the colonel like that- it only gave the Cold Flame fuel for more blackmail against the brothers. But with Roy trotting toward him, dressed in black dress pants and a blue dress shirt, Ed thought that maybe Roy really did feel the same.

The handsome Flame came to a stop before the younger blonde. "Sorry I kept you waiting. I had to wait until Hawkeye left so I could sneak away-"

"Wait, you snuck away from Hawkeye?!" Ed gasped. "Are you insane? She's gonna kill you!"

Roy simply smiled and said, "It will be worth it."

Ed turned away, blushing. Under his breath he muttered, "Well? We gonna go in or what?"

The colonel couldn't keep himself from smiling. It was strange, because during the day, he was either frowning from deep concentration, or he was grinning to try to coax reactions from people. Edward however seemed to always get him to show a more sensitive side that Roy doubted he had even shown Riza in the years they'd known each other.

Roy turned to the lady. "Two menus please."

***

The inside of the building was just as lovely as the outside. Tables were spread out across the wide room, and more rooms could be seen with tables further back. Those tables however were reserved for other people apparently. The walls were a deep dark red, and the table clothes were the color of cream with a small carnation standing upright in a vase at the center. The floors were made of a shiny hardwood, and overall, Edward was impressed. He also wondered how Roy knew of such a place. It brought a frown to his face when he realized he probably brought his female dates to this and that was how he knew.

The woman led them to a table against the far wall. Ed sat so he could look up not only at Roy, but out the window. She handed a menu to each of them and asked what they would like to drink.

"I'll have a coffee," Roy told her. This did not surprise Fullmetal. In fact, it just proved the man worked far too much. He drank coffee just to stay awake. That, and to improve his normally very sarcastic and snappy mood.

The waitress scribbled down his coffee on a notepad that seemed to materialize from nowhere, then glanced at the blonde. "And you?"

"I'll have a, uh, hot chocolate, I guess," he said. Roy raised his eyebrow. Was it just him, or did Ed seem a bit...shy?

"Are you sure you don't want any milk?" Roy asked in an attempt to get Ed to act like he always did. It worked splendidly.

"I HATE MILK!" Ed yelled as the waitress was leaving. He turned bright red when he realized everyone in the restaurant was now staring at him. "I, uh..."

After several moments, the other patrons returned to their conversations.

"You are such bastard," the young blonde snarled.

"So I have been informed," the dark haired militant replied with a smile. "You seem rather tense...Why is that? Don't tell me this is your first date," he teased.

Ed didn't reply. Slowly, it began painfully obvious the mistake that Roy had just made.

"I'm sorry," Roy apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you, Ed."

Ed looked away, his pride wounded. "You didn't hurt my feelings."

There was silence until the waitress came back. Roy poured cream and sugar into his cup, and stirred his coffee, all the while, watching Ed blow on his hot chocolate before testing it by dipping his spoon into the brown liquid.

"I was not aware you liked chocolate, Fullmetal," Roy said, trying in vain to remove the tension and awkwardness.

Ed looked up at him. "I do. If you wouldn't send me on so many damned dead-end missions, maybe you would know something about me."

Without a hint of remorse for his words, Ed went back to blowing on his drink. He waited patiently however for Roy to give his sharp retort, but it never came. Instead, he witnessed Roy frown deeply and look deeply into his coffee.

"You're right you know," Roy said after a long time. "I would know you better if I kept you around. It's also true I don't always have _your_ best interests in mind when I send you away. I'm sorry."

Ed looked up in disbelief. Had his superior just apologized to him? "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, sometimes you can be rather..."

"Rather what?"

"Sarcastic I guess," Ed shrugged. "Insincere you could say."

"Oh."

"But just then..." Ed actually smiled, and a blush spread from his cheeks to the bridge of his nose. "You actually seemed like you cared. Thank you."

To Roy, there were many mysteries in life. Why did he have such terrible luck? Why did he have so many papers to sign? Where did his first dog run off to when he was a lad? Why did the Ishbal Massacre really happen? Did the Yeti really live in the mountains of Xing? But the biggest mystery of all was Edward Elric himself. His moods and faces were so dynamic, it was hard to believe that they were all part of the same person. He could go from being pissed one moment, to blushing and thanking you the next. Roy hadn't met anyone quite like the Fullmetal Alchemist before, and he began to wonder if that's why he was attracted to the blonde.

"Don't thank me," Roy said. "I'm the one that got you in the mess you're in with the military and the what not."

Ed shook his head. "No it's not. It's my own damn fault. I tried to play God and bring back one person, and look what happens. I end up with automail, and a dog of the military. My brother ends up bound to a suit of armor. And she's still..."

"Edward."

Ed looked up, and Roy realized how deeply Ed was really effected by the death of his mother. It wasn't like Roy who's parents both died when he was older. Ed never mentioned his father, which led Roy to believe they either hated each other, or Ed didn't know him. But his mom apparently was very important to him, and to have her taken away so early in his life...it must be more painful than the alchemist led on to believe.

Roy attempted to console the blonde. "Ed, it's not your fault she died. Some things are beyond the control of even the best alchemists."

Although he didn't look convinced, the oldest Elric nodded. "See what I mean? One minute you're picking on me, the next you're getting all sappy on me."

"Which do you like better?" Roy asked.

Ed made a contemplating face that made Roy smile. He was adorable! Then Roy's date came to a decision. "I like them both."

***

The two spent the rest of the night talking about work, and amusing things such as "what ifs". Roy had ordered a steak, Ed ordered a plate of spaghetti, and the Flame Alchemist even went so far ordering a bottle of scotch for the two of them.

"You know I'm underage, right?" the sixteen year old asked.

"Come on, Ed. You're mature...for the most part," Roy laughed. "I think you can deal with it."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes. I do."

Roy poured Ed a glass of the dark colored liquid, then a slightly taller glass for himself. He thought Ed could handle a glass or two, but what if he couldn't? He was rather small after all. He would just have to monitor him, that's all.

Ed took a sip, then made a face. "Doesn't taste like I thought it would. It tastes...warm."

"Do you like it?"

The youth thought for a moment. "I do."

Roy smiled. "You have good taste. You like expensive stuff."

"Expensive?" Ed gasped. Roy had never known Ed to ever be worried about spending money...until he had to go to Mustang for more. "Why'd you go and buy such expensive stuff-"

"Because," Roy stated. "you're worth it. Besides, I like scotch too."

"I've seen Havoc drinking some fruity shit at work before," Ed said. "Do you like that stuff?"

Roy shrugged. "What did he call it?"

"I think he called it a screwdriver," Ed replied. "What's in a screwdriver?"

"It's basically orange juice and vodka," the older man explained. "Tastes like orange."

"Huh."

"Sound interesting?"

"A little," Ed confessed. "My mom never drank around us, so I have to say I'm a little lacking in alcohol knowledge."

"I could teach you," Roy offered. "I have a whole bunch of stuff at home. You could come over one day and-"

"I could come over you're house?" Ed asked.

"Of course. We could cover it up with a story that you owe me for destroying my office on an occasion," Roy said, eyes glimmering mischievously. "They would never question that..."

Ed laughed, almost imagining the Colonel giving an evil laugh like they did in cartoons. To Roy it seemed a little more carefree than before. Wait, where'd the scotch go? "Of course not. I've wreaked your office so many...times..."

"Ed, how many cups have you had?" he asked.

Roy hadn't realized it, but after Ed declared he liked it, he had apparently downed the whole cup, and went for another, followed by another. And with his size taken into consideration, he probably should have had a max of two cups. Roy had only gotten through his first cup.

"Ed!" he hissed. "You're supposed to drink slowly. It's not grape juice!"

"Should I be worried?" Ed asked. He heard what people did when they had too much to drink, and it wasn't pretty. But the stuff had tasted good so he got more.

"I don't know. You could end up giggly. You could end up getting violent. You could end up falling asleep...or worse."

Ed gave his superior a questing look. "What do you...mean?"

Roy sighed. "I guess I should tell you...Well, uh, some people get rather..._aroused_ when they drink too much."

Ed snorted. "Alright. Like I would really become-"

***

Not too long after that, Roy and Ed left the restaurant. Roy was used to having a couple drinks, so he was fine. Ed on the other hand could hardly walk a straight line. And maybe it was just Roy's imagination, but was Ed bumping into him on purpose?

Roy flagged down a taxi, and once he had successfully hailed one, he helped a drunken Ed inside. The cab driver raised his eyebrow upon seeing the kid he had driven only an hour or two before red in the face and leaning against this man without any shame.

"Have too much to drink lad?" the driver chuckled.

The colonel gave the driver an address, but since Ed was so out of it, he failed to realize what address Roy had actually given the taxi driver. So it came to a surprise to the blonde when he found himself getting helped out of the taxi in front of another apartment building.

"Where are we?" the blonde slurred as Roy led him in side by the hand.

"My apartment was closer to the restaurant than your dorm room," Roy explained. "So I thought it would be better for you to crash at my place."

Ed allowed Roy to pull him up several staircases and over to a door that led into his apartment without so much as a whimper. Under normal circumstances, Ed would have been protesting the whole way, not to mention throwing a rather violent fit. But while under the influence, he was rather relaxed and trusting.

Roy opened up the door before them to reveal a rather big apartment room. There was hardwood floor as far as the eye could see, a kitchen with marble counter tops towards the back, leather sofas and chairs, and a small kitchen table. There was much more, but this was all Ed noticed before the rest of the alcohol he had consumed began to effect him. He felt incredibly warm, and he couldn't finish a single thought. One moment he had been thinking about calling Al, the next he was thinking about how sexy the colonel looked that night, the next he was trying to look around the apartment, then next he was back to thinking about Roy and the fact that he _really _looked good...In fact, he began to think about Roy _a lot _more than usual.

Being responsible, Roy guided Ed over to the sofa and helped him sit down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with concern.

Ed looked up at him a smiled. "I feel......fine."

"You don't sound fine," Roy snorted. "Why did you think it was a good idea to drink all of that alcohol? I thought you said you were a genius..."

"I am," Ed pouted.

Roy gave an exhausted sigh and sank down into the sofa next to Ed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Finally overcome with the effects of all the alcohol he drank, Ed leaned over and whispered, "Anything you want is good with me."

Roy flushed pink and glanced over at Ed who was watching him closely...and rather seductively Roy concluded. "Ed, you obviously aren't feeling well. I'll go call Alphonse-"

Just as he was about to stand, Ed grabbed Roy's wrist with his flesh one, and jerked Roy back down. "Don't. Al's...probably...asleep by now," he slurred.

"But-"

Roy's retort was cut short by Ed's lips on his. The colonel's head began to spin. How long had he wanted Ed to do that to him? And he was finally...Alright, so he was a bit drunk, but still. Ed shifted into his superior's lap and pressed closer, allowing his tongue to dip into Roy's mouth. That sent Roy into a moaning fit. He had no clue how well of a kisser the blonde was until that moment. Ed's tongue maneuvered quickly through Mustang's mouth, and his hands were roaming under Roy's dress shirt.

It was several minutes it seemed before Ed pulled away to gulp down air like there was no tomorrow. Roy had finally came to the conclusion based on Ed's behavior that the blonde was indeed the type that when he got drunk, he got horny. Or at least overly friendly.

"Ed..."

The blonde smirked. "You like?"

"I...uh.."

"Want more?"

Swallowing all the dignity he had, he nodded, and allowed Ed to kiss him heatedly again. Instead of just sitting there and do nothing, Roy took Ed's hair tie, and began running his hands through that mane of golden perfection. He loved the feeling of that skinny body leaning against him, and those alchemically skilled hands running over his own body made him shiver so sinfully.

Why had no woman ever gotten such a reaction out of him? That was what Roy was thinking to himself as he remembered every woman he ever kissed and slept with. None had ever brought him so much pleasure by just kissing him-drunk or not. It was also new to have metal fingers tracing absentmindedly on his skin, and opposed to manicured nails. But he could deal with it. Roy suddenly felt Ed shift in his lap and remove his bruised lips from their kiss. Roy was about to protest, when those lovely lips peaked him on the cheek.

"You havin' fun?" Ed asked, tipping his head to the side to smirk at Roy.

Roy smiled back. Fullmetal was probably not going to remember anything when he woke up in the morning, so he could probably play along without any consequences. "I am."

"You're very handsome," Ed purred, moving forward again to capture those delicious lips again.

"Am I?"

"Of...course. I wouldn't be...tellin' you th...at if I was lyin'...would I?" Ed asked.

"Well-" Roy paused. What would be the appropriate thing to say in this situation? He was usually so sarcastic and mean to Ed- the blonde alchemist even said so himself, so how could Roy respond without seeming too different. "I, uh..."

Ed smiled, almost as if weren't drunk out of his mind, "Just say thanks you bastard."

Roy chuckled, then leaned forward and whispered in Ed's ear, "Thanks, Shorty."

A flesh fist suddenly connected with his jaw, sending Roy back forcefully enough to tip over the sofa. Roy wound up on his back, while Ed sat on top of him, looking slightly ticked off.

"Don't call me short!" he yelled loudly, but not nearly as loud as usual.

"Sorry. Sorry. Just get up!"

Ed scowled for a moment, but obediently removed himself from Roy's chest. Yet another thing a sober Ed would never ever do. Following direct orders from the Colonel. Normally Ed would make Roy either fight or beg to get him off.

Edward rolled off Roy's chest and stood. He offered Roy his hand, but Roy doubted he could actually lift him- that is, until he realized Ed had offered his automail hand instead of his normal one. Roy took it and was hauled up to his feet.

"Wow Fullmetal. You're pretty strong for a runt."

Ed snorted and walked over to a recliner that sat next to the window. Roy sighed to himself, and turned to upright the sofa. It wasn't like the sofa was incredibly heavy, but it would have been easier if Edward had decided to help. But it kind-of was his fault. If he wouldn't have crack a height joke, the sofa wouldn't be tipped over, and his jaw wouldn't feel like it was going to fall off. But he couldn't stay mad. Not at Ed.

After several minutes, the colonel was finally able to get the sofa back into it's correct position.

"Y'kno, Edward, you could have a least helped," he snapped. Upon getting no retort- drunk or otherwise, Roy turned, only to see Ed resting his hand on his arm, dozing in the chair.

Roy committed the scene to memory. The only other time he had seen Edward Elric sleep was right after the failed human transmutation. He had looked rather pained then, even in sleep. Now however he looked completely at peace. His smoldering golden eyes were hidden behind heavy lids, and his chest rose and fell gently. His arms were crossed over the arm of the chair closest to the window, and for once, he was quiet. Oh, how Roy wished that Hughes was there with his camera to capture the moment. Well, almost.

The Flame Alchemist hurried from the room, and returned only a minute later with a blanket in hand. He snuck back over to the blonde who was still gently sleeping, and covered his torso, legs, and shoulders with it. He had worries though that Edward would somehow manage to kick it off to expose his stomach like he usually did while sleeping. Roy had never actually seen it, but rumor from Al and even Armstrong who had traveled with the brothers, said that Ed would usually lay on his back, mouth open wide, and his shirt pulled up and an arm across his bare stomach.

"It was quite comical to see," Armstrong had once admitted.

Edward gave a content sigh in his sleep, and snuggled deeper into the blanket. Roy smiled at this, and leaned down to place a kiss on the runt's forehead.

"Goodnight Ed."

***

Birds tweeting, warm rays from the sun, and the smell of coffee greeted Edward when his eyes fluttered open in the morning. He gave a huge yawn before yelping as pain shot through his head like a punch from his teacher.

"Damn! What the hell?" he cursed. The alchemist may be a genius, but he had not foreseen the consequences of drinking so much scotch the night before. He had one massive hangover. And finally, he half-heartily noted his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?"

He stood with a grunt while pressing his flesh hand to the side of his head. With tiny steps, Ed followed the scent of coffee that lead him into a kitchen. The kitchen seemed normally enough, but he could tell from the lack of magnets and pictures on the refrigerator, and also the lack of written notes, that he wasn't in the home that had kids, nor was it really likely that a woman lived at the residence. Women for some reason like magnets. Winry had them all over the refrigerator in her workroom at her house.

"Good morning, Shorty," came a sarcastic remark from the table. Sitting at said table, glancing over the newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee was none other than Roy Mustang.

Ed turned four shades of red realizing who's home he was in. "I'm not short!" he hissed, trying to seem as though he wasn't ruffled at all by the odd situation that he had been thrown into.

"Your head hurt?" the older man asked.

Ed wrinkled up his nose, only to find more pain shooting through his brain. "Ugh, like a bitch."

"I got some medicine if you-"

"_Why_ does my head hurt?" Ed asked, rubbing his head and making an angry face. "Did ya hit me or something?"

Roy growled. "No, Edward, it's because _you_ went and drank too much. You have a _hangover_."

"I don't remember drinking anything..."

This did not surprise Roy in the least. So, Roy was able to conclude that Ed was a forgetful horny drunk. _Wow, what a combo_, the colonel though sarcastically to himself with a smirk.

Ed suddenly stopped rubbing his temples and looked sharply at Mustang. "What are grinning about?"

Roy chuckled out loud. "Oh, nothing."

"No, it's something," Ed stated. He then gasped. "You took advantage of me, didn't you?!"

Roy did a double take before answering. "What? No! Why would I-"

"You are such a perverted bastard!"

"Ed! I did no such thing. Calm down."

"You are such a creeper!" Ed yelled. The more Roy blushed, the more Ed knew he was getting to the man. _What a fun game!_ he thought with delight.

"Edward-"

"I can't believe you!" Edward continued

"Ed-"

"So tell me, was I good even though I was drunk?!"

Roy paused briefly to reminisce about that lovely tongue that had slithered into his mouth, and those sexy lips that pressed against his with such heat that it made him shiver. Ed took this as pondering.

"YOU'RE HORRIBLE!" Ed yelled loudly.

Roy snapped out of his reminiscing. "Huh? Oh, no! I wasn't thinking about-"

"Did you do this to all those other dates too?"

"No!"

"You mean you never slept with anyone?"

"I didn't say that," Roy said. "But none of them ever meant anything."

"One night stands?"

"Pretty much. And I promise you! I didn't 'take advantage of you'!"

"I believe you."

Roy was about to come up with more to say, when he heard what Ed really said. "Really? Does that mean...?"

Ed grinned almost evilly. Roy paled visibly. "I was just messin' with you. I know you'd never do that. Or else I would kill you."

"Right..."

The Flame Alchemist stood, and approached Fullmetal. Edward had gotten a little taller since they first met, so he came up to Roy's chin, but there was no way he was about to tell Ed that. Ed looked up with those beautiful golden orbs of his, and seemed to melt through the ice that usually flowed through the colonel's veins. Roy put his arms around Ed's stomach and pulled him against his own body in order to give him a kiss. Ed gave a squeak of surprise, followed by a moan. The eldest Elric closed his eyes and pressed closer. Even though he had a pounding headache, Roy and his expert tongue which had found its way into his mouth, had a way of distracting him from the pain.

When the two finally parted for air, Roy grinned at who he could probably safely call his lover.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?"


	5. Interrogation

Chapter Five: Interrogation

Roy woke up the following morning, and slowly the events of the previous day started crawling back into his mind. His dream had been so wonderful. He was able to relive his first date with Ed, and it had wound up tricking him into believing everything was alright. He could almost taste the combination of coffee, scotch, and Edward in his mouth, and his lips tingled as if they had just lost contact with something they loved and craved. The colonel sat up, and glanced out the window. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. Tears stung his eyes with bitterness.

Today was the day they would interrogate Frank Archer.

***

Roy dressed in new clothes that had been delivered to his door, and after a short breakfast that he ate in his room rather than in the company of his team, he made his way for the room they were keeping Archer in.

Archer was been held in a room all by himself at the end of a hall. Standing directly in front of the door was Lin who held a key in his hand, and standing with their backs to the wall and their faces stoic stood his companions. Riza was the first to speak.

She saluted as he approached, as did his men. "Good morning Sir. We've been waiting for you."

Roy didn't reply. He simply nodded, and stopped in front of Lin.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lin asked Roy. "I don't want you killing the man in my palace. It would be rather...messy to clean up."

"Just let me in," Roy growled, causing Al and the others to shiver. The tone Roy had used definitely had bloodlust in it. Or at least on that was lusting for revenge.

Lin sighed and began unlocking the door. "Fine. Fine. Just keep blood to a minimum, or at least contained."

The emperor pushed open the door, revealing the room that they had been keeping Archer in. In Roy's opinion, it was too classy for a traitor. It was a room about as big as the bedroom that Roy had slept in, with a standard hospital bed backed up against the wall. White tiles stretched across the room's floor, medical carts were present, but unlike any hospital that Roy had ever been to, there were no windows in the room, only fluorescent lights stretching across the ceiling. Archer was stilling up on his bed his eyes gazing outward while his mind was submerged into his own personal oblivion. Or so Roy hoped.

As each of them filed into the room, they noted the lack of response that came from Archer. His eyes were glazed over and distant, and his body was still and slumped forward with his hands in his lap. Al was the last one that entered the room, and once he did, Lin walked back out the door and closed in behind him.

Chairs had been lined against the wall for the reason of this interrogation, and everyone took a seat in one with the exception of Roy. The youngest Elric sat in between Hughes and Havoc, and was glancing around the room nervously. Everyone had grim expressions on, and mixed in to their once stoic faces was now a hint of nervousness pain as if they were predicting the torture to come. Al had never witnessed an interrogation first hand, and didn't bode well with the though of consciously inflicting pain on another person- no matter what they did. But they need answers. They need to save his brother. So for that reason, Al remained silent.

Roy brought an additional chair out, and sat it before his men. Al at first thought that this was where Roy was going to sit, but instead, and to Al's surprise, Armstrong got up and walked over to Archer's bed. Archer didn't respond to this movement.

"Mr. Archer," Armstrong said, his voice strong but formal as always, "please stand."

When Archer didn't comply, Armstrong lifted him from the bed, walked him over, and sat him down into the chair. Roy, who was frowning deeply, circled the chair. Archer was now gazing at the faces around him, almost as if wondering when they entered the room.

"Mustang..." he rasped.

Roy gave him and icy glare. "You must know why I'm here, Archer," Roy stated. His tone was just as icy as his glare.

Archer looked down at the floor. "I'm not telling you shit, Mustang," he growled.

The Flame Alchemist nearly lost his cool. He grabbed Archer by the collar of his battered military uniform and lifted him off his seat. Al never knew that his brother's lover could be so strong or so absolutely terrifying.

"You'd had better tell me what I want to know," Roy growled fiercely. "Or else it's going to get real ugly, real fast."

Archer grimaced, but reluctantly asked, "What exactly do you want to know?"

Al's heart fluttered. Maybe it would be possible to get answers without violence.

Roy released Archer back into the chair with a heavy thud. "What was your motive to approach Erik and the others? How did you come into contact with them? And why did they decide to help you?"

Archer snorted as if Roy had asked a simple question. "Their motivation is-was, money of course. Why else would they work for me? I doubt they would work for free, Mustang."

"Then why did they double cross you?"

"How should I know?!" Archer yelled angrily. "I didn't expect them to fucking shoot me! I thought that they were gonna take the goods, then I ordered them to-" Archer cut himself off.

Roy narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "What did you order them to do next, Archer?"

Archer remained silent. It was as if he knew telling Mustang would bring unwanted results. Roy noticed this too.

"Tell me!" he yelled.

Archer replied in a low voice, hoping Roy wouldn't hear him. "Their orders were to take the money and the signed document, then shoot the hostage."

Out of pure rage, Roy punched Archer, sending him tipping back and hitting the floor. "YOU WANTED TO KILL ED?!"

Archer spat some blood out of his mouth. "Needless to say, things didn't go as planned."

Roy lifted Archer up by the collar, righted the chair, and sat him in it. "We know that they're working for Edo now," Roy stated. "We want to know why."

"You think that I'd know?" Archer snapped. "I wish I knew myself! Mustang, I have no idea why they take orders from him. As far as I know, he didn't bring much money with him to Xing."

Roy paced in front of Archer, his gloved hand rubbing his chin. "Do they have anything in common?" he asked. "Is there some link between them?"

Archer didn't reply. To Al, who was watching the situation intently, it seemed as though Archer had some idea, but wasn't saying it for whatever reason.

"Do you know something, Archer?" Al asked. His friends from Central looked surprised at this sudden question from Al.

Archer averted his eyes. He had no idea that the younger Elric was there as well. And he was out of the protective armor. The ex-colonel felt strange knowing that he had caused so much pain to the young boy; he didn't give a rat's ass if he hurt Mustang's feelings, but to do the same to a young kid? That was a tad much. But there was no stopping it now.

"Well Archer?" Mustang growled. "What is it that you have to say?"

"There is a connection between them," Archer admitted. "But there's no way in Hell I'm going to tell you what it is."

Instead of resorting to violence again, Roy simply smiled. This worried everyone, including Archer. That smile was scary.

"No way in Hell you say?"

Roy flexed his right hand and his fingers, and it was then Hughes knew what Roy was up to.

"Well, you know what that old curse is. Go burn in Hell. Well, we don't have Hell fire for you, but I do have my own."

Roy snapped his fingers, sending out a single wave of fire that connected with the bottom of Archer's pant leg. The military uniform wasn't made of fire proof material, so soon a small fire began to creep up Archer's leg. The wounded man moved to try and put out the fire, but Roy held his arms tight.

"Armstrong! Come hold him up!" he commanded.

The Strong Arm Alchemist jumped from his seat, and went to Archer, whom he held up in the air by his wrists. He held him at a safe distance so if he struggled, Armstrong could not be hurt.

Roy addressed Archer again. "So, how does it feel? Knowing that in only minutes you will be fully engulfed in flames?"

"Mustang you bastard!" Archer yelled as he lashed out with his feet. "I hope you get what you deserve! You are a cold hearted bastard!"

Roy's eyes fell to the floor and he balled up his fists. He had been told that millions of times. Over and over again by that one special blonde. He called him that even when the two were dating. Edward used it both as a curse for Roy, and also as a pet name.

"So I have been told," Roy growled. "Now, tell me! What is their connection?!"

Archer spat at the colonel's feet. In response, Armstrong gripped his wrists tighter.

"You'd better tell me soon," Roy taunted. "The flames are already moving past your knees."

Archer didn't need to be told. He could feel it. He could feel the intense heat eat up the fabric of his pants, and burn through to scorch his skin. He was using most of his strength just not to scream. That would give Roy too much pleasure. But enough was enough he decided.

"They are all failed alchemists!" Archer cried out, just as the flames began burning at his thighs. All of his pent up pain came out in his confessions, making them more of frantic screams than anything else. "They each lost someone special and failed to bring them back!"

"What do you mean failed?" Roy snapped. "Tell me or I'll let your whole body burn!"

"Each had a loved one that died, and when they tried to bring them back using alchemy, they failed!" Archer screamed, losing all his pride. "Make it stop Mustang! Put out the fucking fire!"

"Are you lying to me? You had better not be lying to me!" Roy yelled.

"I'm not!"

Satisfied that Archer wasn't lying, he had Armstrong place him down, and motioned Havoc and Breda to put out the flames using a bucket of water that was sat nearby. Lin must have predicted what Roy's method would come to. After being dowsed with water, Archer threw his head back against the chair, groaning from the pain of the burns.

"Fuery, go get Lin for some medical attention," Roy commanded, causing the man to jump into action. "Havoc, Breda, Armstrong, stop him from screaming and put him back into his bed. We're done here."

Roy began to walk towards the door, a worried look in his eyes. Hawkeye stayed behind to help with Archer, and Al continued sitting in the chair with a look of pondering on his face. The colonel closed the door behind him and began walking down the hallway before he heard the door open again.

Roy frowned, his past flying back into his face. He had set fire to so many people during the Ishbal Massacre; he couldn't look at flames without seeing their faces. He had set fire to Archer without a second thought. It worried him. "Please, tell me I did the right thing," he asked of his friend.

Hughes, who had followed Roy out of worry, placed a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder. "I would have done the same thing Roy. He was being uncooperative, and you warned him ahead of time, didn't you? I say that's fair."

"What should I do now?" Roy asked. "I have a link, but how do I-"

"I think first off we need to head back to Central. We can't stay in Xing forever, and we should all see our families. It might do us some good."

Roy made a sour face. "But Edward isn't going to be there."

"You still have the kids Mustang," Hughes growled. "You can't be forgetting about them."

Roy nodded. He hadn't been paying attention to them at all since Ed was kidnapped. In fact, he had hardly seen them at all. He usually had Al or Scieszka taking care of them. "You're right Hughes."

"Aren't I always?" he asked with a smile.

"What should I do about Archer?" Roy asked. Really, he just wanted to kill him. But realistically, it would be better to have him taken to court and have him tell the rest of the military all about his plan. He would hopefully then be charged with treason, along with several other charges.

"Send him back to Central," Hughes stated. "We need him to be put before a judge."

"It's decided then. We'll catch the next train to Central."


	6. Man of Action

_A/N: Alrighty! This is the chapter I need a warning for- although it will probably be the only one of its kind! That's right. This is the yaoi chapter(although it's not hardcore. I don't have the patience to type that.) ! If you are a good reader, you will remember the story Edward told Roxanne and Roxas about "how they met" (chapter 5 I do believe). He told them about a dinner date and then going back to Roy's house for dessert. Well...y'kno that Ed wasn't telling the whole truth. You already read about one occasion where they went to dinner, but as for their first....well, y'kno, things happened a bit differently...And that brings us to chapter six...another dream. Oh, I also planned out this whole story on paper, so I know what the hell I'm going. |o| I hope you guys like it. Oh, and below you will see how I spelled the "Alphons"- the blonde from Germany. That's how it's spelled on the back of the movie case. No "e". I've seen it spelled so many ways, but I'm gonna spell it like that. Alright? That way you can tell them apart better..._

_Chapter Six: Man of Action_

_It had been many months-possibly years, since he had last seen his own world. _

_He had returned back to Germany in order to close the gate, and had told Al to stay behind and close the gate on his side too. However, on the return trip, Al followed Ed through the gate. Al's memories were returned to him, but now, like his brother, he too was stuck on the other side. Edward didn't know whether it was good to have his brother beside him in this strange world, or if it would have been better if had had sent him back to the safety of their world. Either way, Ed had someone who understood him, so he was fairly happy. _

_Edward and Al traveled around looking for the uranium bomb that had found its way into the alternate world, but after months of no leads, they returned to the apartment in which Alphons Heiderich lived. Noah had long since moved out, but left everything as Alphons had left it before he left for work that one faithful morning, never to return. It filled Ed with sadness when he reentered the apartment, and his own brother Alphonse could sense it. _

"_Brother...is this...your apartment?" Al asked carefully. Everything seemed like things his brother would like, all except for the piano._

_Ed placed their bags down on the ground and walked into the long abandon home, only to sit down at the kitchen table in view of the stove. He could almost see Alphons walking over to the stove to make coffee. __"You just waking up Edward? Hurry up! You don't want to sleep the day away!"_ He would say with a smile. But not anymore. He was laid in an early grave by a Nazi soldier. 

"No Al, it's not," Ed admitted sadly. "This apartment used to belong to another Alphons. He loved rockets, and he wanted to make Germany a better place. He was the one that helped me home."

"Where is he now?" his brother asked. "Did he leave with Rose- I mean, Noah?"

"No, he's....dead. He died helping me...home."

"Ed..."

Ed smiled a little, but avoided eye contact with his brother. "He...looked a bit like you y'know. His hair was a little lighter, and his eyes were blue, and he was a bit older, but he was a lot like you in certain ways. But he...he was sick. He didn't have long to live. He told me he wanted to leave his mark on the world before he died."

"Ed..."

"He was working on rockets," Ed said with another smile, this one sadder than the first. "He wanted to build a rocket that would make Germany proud. But instead..."

Ed buried his face in his hands and his shoulder heaved as he cried. Alphonse walked over to comfort his brother, but could offer no words. Sometimes it was better to just let it all out. 

"It's alright," he consoled. "I'm right here."

"H-He was l-like a brother to me!" Ed cried. "He wanted m-me to go home, and look where I am! I'm back w-where I started!"

As far as Ed was concerned, he thought that Alphons' death had been in vain, and that's all he told Al the rest of the time he cried that day, and into the night. 

***

Later that night, Ed's tears had finally failed him, and ceased to fall. He was still clearly depressed, and this continued for months. He no longer cried, but he definitely wasn't the Edward Elric that Al knew as his brother. And soon, it got to the point where Al thought he would never recover. Ed had seemingly lost that edginess that had earned him the title of "State Alchemist". 

Al had never known his brother as a drinker (only the once where he got drunk on a date with Roy), but he had witnessed Ed down a couple cups of scotch during the course of a day- especially when he was retiring to bed. Edward didn't think Al saw, but he did. His brother wondered with worry if it was because of the loss of Alphons Heiderich, and not being able to return to their true home, or maybe even because they had found no leads to the uranium bomb. But when he then stumbled upon evidence in which pointed towards something else... 

Edward was sleeping on his back (stomach exposed of course), an empty bottle of scotch, a couple empty shot glasses, and a book by his bedside, when Al went to check on him. It had been over a year since their last glimpse at the destroyed city of Liore, and still Ed had dreams of their world. The majority were nightmares, horror scenes of a war between Munich and Central, and the death of all of their friends. Others, like the one Al had stumbled in on that night seemed pleasant- for the most part. Al wished he was like Noah many nights. He would check in on his brother, only to see his face contorted into one that was struck with fear and pain, and he wished he knew what Ed was dreaming about. He wished that he could talk with Ed about it- to have him share his pain so he didn't have to go through it alone. But Ed would never talk about his dreams, no matter if they were pleasant or not. 

That night, Al stood next to Ed's bed, watching Ed toss and turn in agitation at something he was dreaming about. And then, he whispered the condemning evidence that explained that which he was dreaming. 

"Roy..."

Al stood, stuck still by the name that his brother had whispered. Was that what was causing him so much pain? Not being able to see Roy? It made sense, and it was surely justified, but Al, much to his own displeasure, could do nothing about it. It wasn't as if he could just send a letter to Roy through the portal and tell him to come over because Ed was depressed. That was absurd.

Or was it? Was it possible for Alphonse to create a written letter for the Colonel, and send it over? After all, Roy was supposed to be trying to close the portal, therefore he would be near the portal a lot...right? And Ed had described that when it was day in Munich, it was day time over in their world, so Roy should be working on the portal right then, right? 

This theory excited Al. Not bothering to sneak around, he rushed out of his brother's room (he slept like a log anyway, so Al knew it wouldn't wake him up), and went to fetch paper from his room, along with a pen. 

***

Another day drew to a close. Nights before, Al had begun a letter to General Mustang of Central, and that night he signed his signature at the bottom. He tied it with string, and went to fetch his coat. It was nearly nine at night, but already his brother was grabbing a bottle of scotch- no longer bothering to hide it- and was retiring to bed with a sad and tired expression. 

"You going somewhere, Al?" he asked before he entered his own room. Al was standing in front of their apartment door, buttoning up his red jacket. 

"Oh, I'm just going to...go mail something," Al lied, shoving the letter in his pocket. 

Ed cocked his head to the side as he continued to frown. "Who would you mailing stuff to? It's not like we have any friends here..."

"Noah. I'm going to try this address I found and see if Noah is there," Al elaborated. "But I gotta go! I think the post office might have closed!"

Al rushed out the door, slamming it behind him. Ed shook his head. Why did Al bother on trying to keep the Rose look-a-like close? She wasn't Rose. Hughes wasn't Hughes. Gracia wasn't Gracia. Nobody was who they looked like. Why bother making friends with them? He had, and Alphons had ended up dead. As these thoughts flooded the blonde's head, his frown deepened, and he uncorked the scotch. He took a swig right from the glass bottle, not bothering with the tiny glasses. What was the point if he was going to drink the whole damned thing anyway?

Ed walked into his bedroom, and plopped down onto "his" bed, leaving the door wide open. It wasn't like he couldn't take on anyone that could try and brake in. Now if they were a Roy look-a-like, that may pose a problem. Other than that, he could handle himself. The ex-alchemist looked around his room with clear discontent. There was a desk in which he usually had his bottles of scotch laying, but that night it was empty. 

"Al must have thrown them out," Ed thought aloud. 

Other than the usual bottle of scotch, a couple books he had found, a box of prosthetic limbs, and a lone rocket poster that he had pinned to the wall, there was nothing of his. In fact, when was the last time that he ever actually had something that belonged to him? He burned most of his belongings at the age of twelve when he and Al left home. Other than that, he had received some documents from the military, and a pocket watch, but never did he have anything to himself. If he did, he usually gave it to Alphonse. 

Edward gave an aggravated sigh. Oh how he wanted to go home. He was sick of Germany. He was sick of the threat of Nazis and another world war. He was sick of the look of poverty that the land had. He was sick and tired of all the familiar faces that weren't so familiar. Ed took another gulp of scotch. He didn't mind alcohol anymore, in fact, he could tolerate much more than one his size should. Alphonse had said that it would lead to bad things, but at least it knocked him out of reality and into a land of dreams- even the nightmares were better than the way he was forced to live now. Away from everyone. Away from Roy. 

"Dammit."

Ed placed the bottle on the nightstand beside his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. If only he could just go back home. But he knew he couldn't. They hadn't found the bomb yet. If he could just find that damned bomb, then maybe, just maybe, it would be alright to return home. Wasn't it he who said that they couldn't keep on living like their dreams were all that mattered? There were so many lives at stake- even if they were the lives of people in this other world. 

The numbness he was so accustom to spread through him as he lie still on his back, and he began pondering if it was worth it anymore. 

"I returned Al's body," he reasoned. "I still can't bring back mom...What else could I possibly live for? No! I can't think like...that. I hafta live...For Al."

With only a second thought about that gun in the drawer of his desk, Ed fell asleep. An hour or so later, Al, who hadn't merely taken the bottles to be thrown away, but actually with him in his coat, shoved his letter down into the empty scotch bottle, and with all of his might, threw it into the portal, with only the wish that Roy would read it. 

Around that same time, Roy, who was examining the portal, trying to figure out exactly how it worked, stumbled across a bottle at the portal's edge. 

***

Evenings passed, and to Al, Ed seemed to be acting distant. That night Ed had abruptly decided he was going down to the water; a place that Al remembered from when he had placed his soul into a suit of armor and traveled through the gate and first found Ed. 

"Are you going to be back soon?" Al asked with worry. Those Nazis were getting really nasty since the war started, and he also worried about how depressed Ed had been lately. He didn't want his brother drowning himself. "Maybe I should go too..."

"No, I'll be okay," Ed assure him, then put on a smile. "If anyone tries to kidnap me, they'll return me 'cause of my mouth."

Al put on a weak smile and watched his brother walk through the door. Edward was only gone about twenty minutes when there was a knock at the door. 

***

Edward sat on the bank of the water, occasionally picking up a stray stone from around him and skipping it across the water. The ripples would flow outward, disrupting the reflections of both him and the beautiful city of lights on the other side of the water. It was relaxing to sit in the darkness of the shore, peering over that the seemingly golden city. Laughter could be heard radiating out of the bars and caverns, and Ed could feel the rumble of loads of firecrackers going off to celebrate an Axis win. People seemed to be having fun despite the war...for the most part. 

The ex-alchemist laid on his back, and looked up into the partly cloudy sky. The sky was pitch black except for the millions of dots that were stars. A couple stray silver clouds floated by silently, and Ed liked to fancy that one looked like Den. A little fatter than he remembered, but he could clearly see a curly tail...

"What am I doing?" Ed chuckled to himself. "I'm an alchem-"

Ed stopped himself and frowned. 

"No. I'm not an alchemist anymore. I'm only a scientist..."

He could hear the distant music drifting out of a local tavern, and it made him want to dance. But he hardly ever danced- only when Roy asked him at a military get together where Ed had to dress like a girl. Hawkeye wound up figuring it out and finally knew what was going on. At the memories, Ed began laughing. 

"That bastard sure was embarrassed..." he laughed to himself, a grin taking over his expression. He had been depressed lately, but when he was by the water, by himself, he seemed at ease. It was like everything was so crystal clear. 

"What about me?"

The sudden voice from behind made Ed jump up, and instinctively, he pulled the gun that he trained himself how to use. He couldn't use alchemy, so he didn't know how to fight back as well as he used to. So he figured if Hawkeye could use a gun, so could he. He pointed the nozzle into the darkness where he could see a figure standing. 

"Who are you?" Ed growled as fiercely as he could. 

"My, my, and here I thought you would be my _shrimp_ forever," the man said. "Look, you've actually grown since I last saw you. And you even can use a gun."

The crack at his height struck a cord in Ed's heart, and at the familiarity of the voice, Ed asked of the stranger, "Roy?"

The ex-colonel stepped forward into a bit more light. He was wearing black pants, a white dress shirt, and his black coat that he often wore. "You sure have grown, Edward."

Ed dropped the gun and ran forward to embrace Roy who was already waiting with open arms. The blonde buried his head in Roy's shirt, and took in Roy scent that he missed so dearly. Roy at one point during their long silent hug actually wound his arms around Ed's waist and lifted him off the ground. 

"Hey! Hey!" Ed laughed. "Put me down!"

Roy obeyed for once, and put his lover on the ground. Edward however continued to cling closely to him. 

"I missed you so much," Edward whispered into Roy's ear. 

"So I have been informed," Roy replied with a smile. Not sarcastic, but sweet. "I've missed you too, Edward."

"Why have you come?"

"I'm here to take you home."

Ed stared up in disbelief. "But-but, the bomb! And the portal-"

"The bomb is no longer our problem," he stated. "Al said that you two had told the police about it, and the portal...all we have to do is blow it up. Noah and the others can take care of that on this end."

Ed absorbed this, but came to a problem. "Wait, you've talked to Al?"

Roy smiled and produced a letter from his pocket. "He sent this through the gate to me. Said you were getting really depressed and wanted to see me."

The ex-Fullmetal Alchemist flushed pink. "How did he know?"

"Apparently you talk in your sleep," Roy chuckled. He kissed the top of Ed's head. "God, I've missed you so much." 

"Have you really?"

"More than you know," was Roy's reply. 

His kisses slowly migrated down from Ed's blonde hair, and to his cheeks, then to the corner of his mouth, to his lips, then finally penetrating Ed's mouth with his tongue. Ed was more than compliant with Roy's will, and even latched his legs around Roy's waist with a bit of maneuvering. But with the unexpected weight, Roy found himself falling against the grass. Laying on his back, he allowed Ed to hover over him for a few moments before he reversed the roles, and pushed Ed into the ground with fierce kisses. They parted for air when needed, but as long as they could hold their breath, they continued kissing, and sliding their hands over each other. Ed was enjoyed sliding his hands under Roy's perfectly trim shirt, while Roy himself was rather fond of running ungloved hands down Ed's legs- even if one was fake. 

Ed moaned and groaned at the contact of their bodies, prompting Roy to question, "What do you want me to do, Edward?"

In a sweet- but semi lusty- tone, Ed replied, "I want you to take me."

At this, Roy's hands stopped roaming, and the ex-colonel stared at his once subordinate. It was too much to take in. Seeing Ed, being able to touch him and talk to him, and then an open invitation to sleep with him? He must be dreaming. 

"Edward..."

"I'm not your subordinate anymore, Roy," Ed stated. "You won't get in trouble. Please. I really want this. So much-"

Roy cut him off with a kiss. "I'd thought you'd never ask."

*** 

When they arrived back at the late Alphons' apartment, they found it void of life. Upon further inspection of the apartment, Roy handed Ed a note that he hand found on the kitchen table. 

"Dear brother," Ed read. "I'm going to be poking around town tonight so see what it's like at night. I realize this is a rather poor cover up, but rest assured I will return in the morning. Alphonse."

Roy, who had been reading the note over Ed's shoulders, wrapped his arms around Ed's waist and pulled him back. "He does leave at the most convenient times, doesn't he?"

"That's Al for you," Ed said with a smile. "Besides Hawkeye, I think he's the only one that knows."

"About us you mean."

"Yes."

"Let's keep it that way, shall we?" 

Edward smiled mischievously. "For now, I think that would be wise."

The blonde grabbed Roy's hand and led him down the hallway to his room, and shut the door behind him. He didn't bother locking it because Al had stated that he would not return until morning, and if Al had so "conveniently" left that night out of all nights, he would certainly knock before entering Edward's room the morning after. It just seemed to follow suit. 

As soon as he turned away from the door, Roy was pressing his back into it in order to kiss him. The wooden door felt hard on his back, but after waiting so long for this night, Ed wasn't about to complain about what his back was up against. Due to both men's competitive nature, it became an unspoken contest of whom could undress the other quickest, but in the most seemingly sexy way the other could possibly imagine. Although Roy had experience on his side, the way Ed unbuttoned Roy's shirt, slid it down slowly until it pooled on the floor, then proceeded to his neck and chest made Roy groan half from arousal, the other half from defeat. 

Ed managed to move away from the door, and lead Roy teasingly around the scattered articles of clothing. He would lean forward, willing Roy to kiss him, before pulling away and moving backwards. Roy knew it was a game, but he followed along away, chasing Ed to the edge of the bed before leaning over Ed, forcing the ex-soldier to bend backwards until his back was pressed against the messy sheets. 

"Enough games," Roy whispered against Ed's ear. 

Ed's hands- both flesh and metal, pressed Roy closer, and without hesitation he whispered, "Do your worst."

"I shall." 

It didn't take much effort on Roy's part to turn Edward into a moaning fit, but what surprised him was the fact that Ed was allowing him to do this. Ed wasn't exactly a lover by nature- he would rather fight than kiss and cuddle. From what Roy could gather from conversation and how Ed acted, the eldest Elric wasn't too fond of men, so it was a rather big mystery as to how Ed came to love Roy so much as to allow Roy to pin him to the bed. Then there was the whole question as to why the normally feisty male would allow someone else to dominate him _willingly_. 

In fact, the whole situation was a bit hard for Roy to figure out. Ed could see through half-lidded eyes that Roy was thinking hard about something that wasn't associated with the moment. 

"Stop thinking," Ed hissed. He was so close to his climax, he could feel it. He didn't need Roy holding him back. "Just do."

That was all the instigation Roy needed. Instead of continuing with his loving pecks, and gentle movements, he alternated to deep heated kisses that left Ed whimpering for more, and quick and hard thrusts. Ed could feel the pressure building inside his small frame, and he wondered how long he could hold out. From the looks of it, Roy couldn't take much more either. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was biting his lip. 

"E-E-Ed!"

At the sound of his name, something exploded inside him. He felt the pressure beneath his eyes disappeared, and he began seeing stars. Roy came soon after him with a similar experience. After spending every last bit of strength, Roy's arms gave out, and he fell on top an equally exhausted Fullmetal. Neither said anything for the longest time. The merely gasped for air, and would occasionally glance over at each other. 

Ed was the first to break the silence. "That was...wonderful."

"Can I ask you something?" his lover asked in between breaths. 

"Sure."

"Was I your first?" Roy asked. 

Edward snorted. "Do I look like a person who gets laid on a daily basis?"

Roy blushed deeply. If it were up to him, Ed _would _be getting laid on a daily basis. "Well, I mean, I thought you loved Winry-"

Another snort. "Are you kidding me?" Ed chuckled darkly. "She touches nothing but my automail." 

"Is there a reason for that?" Roy probed. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but the questions were burning him up. 

Ed paused, thinking over his response. In this time, Roy rolled off his ex-subordinate, and pulled the covers up over them. His blonde lover looked surprised at the gesture, but his surprised expression turned into one of adoration. 

"I think I know why I like you- especially over Winry," Ed concluded. 

"And why is that?" Roy asked, cocking his eye brow. 

"You're a man of action," Ed said. "Instead of always using pretty words and wanting to talk, you use action to assert your thoughts. Winry always wants to just talk..." 

"But talking can be good."

Ed shrugged. "I'd rather have someone who takes action. Like you."

The smaller male snuggled closer to his onyx eyed lover, smiling. Roy made room in his arms for Ed, and pulled him in close. He laid a couple kisses on his golden hair, then one on the end of his nose. 

"You're perfect."

"You must be blind," Ed replied. "I am not perfect...at all. By any means."

"You are to me," Roy pressed. "And that's all that matters." 

"Will you think so always?"

Roy didn't bother to think over the question. "Yes. Always."

Ed wrapped his hands around Roy's waist and buried his face in Roy's toned chest. Roy was able to say Ed was perfect, but really, Roy was the perfect one. Handsome. Talented. Surrounded by friends. A hero of war. Skilled. A high ranking officer. And even good in bed. He was perfect. 

"Thanks for coming here," Ed said, blushing. 

"You're welcome."

"Roy, I love you."

Roy blinked dumbly. He hadn't been expecting that. Certainly not so early on. Or from Edward Elric of all people.

"I love you too."

But his words felt on sleeping ears. Hearing the youngster snoring softly in his arms, Roy smiled, relaxed, and soon drifted off to sleep himself. 


	7. Coming Undone

Chapter Seven: Coming Undone

A/N: I like music. No, I don't like music: I love it. Like with the titles to my fanfics, I wanna start naming chapters after songs from various artists. "Coming Undone" by Korn. I like them. ^_^ Now, let's look and see what Edo is doin'...

Edo sat up in his bed with a start. It was still early in the morning, and yet once awake, he couldn't drift back asleep. Sweat had beaded on his forehead, and his insides felt like they were twisting apart.

"What was that?" he growled to himself. "A dream..."

_A memory. _

"Was this your doing?" he asked the boy inside his mind.

_Maybe. Why? Are you feeling guilty?_

"I'm never guilty," Edo snorted. "Nothing is ever my fault."

But in reality, he had no idea what was happening. That dream, it was too realistic. It was as if it were him, and not Edward. It unnerved him. Was Ed gaining more ground for retrieving power over his body?

"You won't get this body back," Edo snarled.

_We'll see about that._

Silence followed, and Edo figured his host either ran out of things to say- which was unlikely- or he had ran out of energy to fight Edo's control. Pride sat up in his bed, swung his legs over the side, and walked over to where he had hung his clothes. Without second thought, Edo dressed, but when he stopped to look at himself in the mirror (he _is_ Pride after all), his eyes went huge. Ed was putting up more of a fight than Edo had originally thought. Ever since seeing Roy again, Edo could feel Ed trying to break free and trying to cause Edo trouble by putting up a resistance to being controlled. Now, the oldest Elric was actually gaining ground.

When Edo peered into the mirror, he saw not two green eyes looking back at him, but one green, and one golden one.

_Heh. Told you._

"This can't be happening," Edo hissed.

He had just gotten his freedom, he couldn't give it up now! And better yet, he could not let his men know that he had even slightly lost control, or else they would abandon him. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed help setting up for his ultimate plan, Edo would have taken over Ed's body and immediately killed them. Erik and the others were expendable.

He couldn't let them know.

He clamped his hand over his left eye which had reverted back to its original gold color. "ERIK!" he yelled.

Only a moment or so slid by before a poorly dressed Erik came stumbling in, panting. He had his pants on, but his white shirt had been left unbuttoned because of his unexpected summon to Edo's chambers. Even his blonde hair was in disarray.

"Yes...Sir?" he panted. "Is...something wrong...?"

"An eye patch," Edo growled.

"Pardon?"

"GET ME AN EYE PATCH, NOW!"

Erik was clearly confused, but instead of questioning his dangerously angry boss, he ran off to fetch one. Edo in the meantime, used his metal hand to punch his mirror. It shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Damn you Edward Elric. Damn you."

***

Erik found an eye patch that Kimbly had "found", and gave it to Edo who fit it over his golden eye. He did not give Erik reason for his task, and thus the blonde found it highly suspicious, and worth noting. And yet he said nothing.

Edo joined his men downstairs, where they stood in the lobby to see Kimbly off on his journey to Resembool.

"Morning sleepy head," Kimbly snorted. "You know I could have left sooner if-"

"Shut up," Edo snapped. After seeing Ed gain ground in their fight over who would be the true host of the body, he was in no mood for anything but his plans. "You are to go to Resembool from here without drawing much attention. Do you understand me? I don't want Mustang following the scent of blood you lead back here!"

"You mean to keep killing to a minimum, correct?" Crimson questioned.

"Right."

The Crimson Alchemist sighed. "Well, I suppose that would be smart. But what if Mustang or one of his 'friends' gets in the way?"

"Then go ahead and kill them," Edo shrugged. "It's their funeral. But make sure you don't hurt _her_. I need her back in one piece if everything will go as planned. If she returns with even a bone out of place...I'll personally see to it that your hands are cut off."

"Ooh. Scary," Kimbly shuttered with a sneer. "Hands are an alchemist's life."

"Exactly. Don't fail me."

Each man watched as Kimbly picked up a single bag that contained some food, water, and clothes, and walked towards the main door. It would take a couple days to get down to Resembool by foot, so Crimson was ordered to take one of the horses as far as it would go, and then start asking for rides and to take the train.

"I promise you, Edo, I won't let you down," Kimbly vowed, even going as so far as bowing (although he was grinning as he did so to show he was almost joking).

Edo scowled at him. "Oh, and Kimbly? If your mission isn't successful, at least have enough decency not to come back alive, you hear?"

Kimbly frowned, and turned to walk out the door. "Crystal, Sir."

The men watched him leave, before everyone departed to somewhere else in the building. They had a little bit of time before they would have to start working. But as Edo was walking towards the secret entrance under the stairs, he was approached by Zarik, who wore a questioning look.

"When you said to bring her back in one piece," he said, "did you mean Edward's childhood friend?"

"Who? Winry Rockbell?" Edo snorted as he opened the door before him. "She's useless to me."

"Then who...?"

Edo grinned, making Zarik shiver in his black attire. "I must admit, I've always been a momma's boy."

........................................

A/N 2: So, I bet a lot of you know what Edo wants now, huh? The question is why. That, my readers, will be addressed in a much later chapter. One that I'm _dying_ to write up. But for now, let's go back to Resembool and see Winry and Al. Keep reviewing people. I don't know if y'all like it if you don't review!


	8. Everytime We Touch

Chapter Eight: Everytime We Touch

A/N: "Everytime We Touch" by CASCADA. It's meant to be a joke. |o| You'll understand soon enough. Actually, the song title is all that relates to the chapter. This chapter isn't romantic in the least! Actually- oh, well I guess you'll see.

It had been a week since Al had been with the Colonel and the others in Xing. Although they didn't save Ed, he felt as if they had found out something important. When they returned to Central, they found Gracia, Elicia, and Winry waiting for them. There was a lot of explaining to do, which came over the course of a whole night, plus they had to free Hawkeye from prison, which proved to be a rather easy task- especially with a name like Roy Mustang.

Alphonse found his mind weak, and bogged down with thoughts of his brother, Edo, and the other subordinates in which defended Pride. So, deciding it was for the best, Al decided to take Winry back to Resembool, and stay there for some fresh air.

"Are you sure it would be alright?" Al had asked Roy.

Roy had been sitting at his desk, his hands folded, and his eyes narrowed in thought. "Well, if it will make you think better around here, and get Ed back sooner, then sure. I only want people around me that won't get in the way. No offense."

"None taken," the youngest Elric had said.

With Winry by his side, they walked the lonely dirt road that led up to the place where his house once stood. Years had passed since his brother burned it to the ground, and yet he knew the evidence of their deed still charred the dirt around the house's foundation. Alphonse held a bunch of white tulips in his hands, as did Winry. They weren't only visiting the site of Al and Ed's old home, they were visiting the second grave of his mom: Trisha Elric. They had originally buried her in the cemetery, but had dug her up to try and bring her back from the dead. After the transmutation failed, Pinako Rockbell removed _the_ corpse from the house and buried under a tree that gave the house shade. That served as Trisha's final grave.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Winry asked with worry.

Al smiled weakly, trying to think positive. "Of course he will. I mean, this is my brother we're talking about."

"Do you think he will remember everything?" Winry wondered out loud. "I mean, do you think that once we get him back, will he remember anything?"

"I don't know," Al admitted. "I don't know."

They walked for a long time in silence, each going through the "what ifs" that plagued them. Would Ed remember anything? Would he come back alive? Nobody knew, and since nobody knew, not one person could comfort the others with any words of advice. Not even Hughes.

"I wouldn't worry about Edward," Winry said suddenly. "He's always pulled some sort of stunt before. I wouldn't doubt if, even with Edo reigning over his body, our Ed is plotting to over throw him. I mean, think about it. Would he let anyone- even in his own body- touch Roy, let alone kill him?"

The thought of Ed kicking Edo's ass for touching Roy was enough to make Alphonse laugh loudly. "I guess not."

Winry's face suddenly screwed up. They had come to the start of the pathway leading up to the remaining foundation of the Elric home, when Winry stopped. Al followed her gaze up the path to the house, only to see a figure moving around towards the top. Al's eyes widened.

"Who could be visiting mom?" he wondered aloud. It wasn't like many people would be visiting. Ed would, but he was...And Hohenheim, but he was...dead.

The two childhood friends raced up the pathway until they reached the top. Out of breath, but still alert, Al realized at once something was wrong. Dirt had been set into a fresh pile that was almost as tall as Al himself, and a shovel was protruding out of the pile. A square hole was dug deep in the ground.

"What the...?"

Hanging on a low limb of the dead and scorched tree, was a red winter coat. At first Al though it might be Ed's- like the one he used to wear when they journeyed together, but he found it to be shorter, without a hood, and was a different style all together. Suddenly, a voice addressed him from down in the hole.

"Man, can't a guy follow out orders without being bothered?"

Al shivered. He knew that voice, and now thinking about it, he probably knew who owned that coat now too. A coffin was suddenly heaved up out of the hole, and both Winry and Al paled. Whoever it was, they were digging up Ed and Al's mom!

Shortly following the coffin on its rise to the surface was a man that Al tried hard to forget. Zolf Kimbly. The Crimson Alchemist. A murderer and a mad man. When Al had met Kimbly, Kimbly had been employed by Archer to fight in Liore. When Al and Kimbly had first met, the Crimson Alchemist tried to live up to his bloody name by turning the suit of armor into a bomb. Even after his defeat at Scar's hands, in his dying breaths, he did succeed in his vow.

"What are you doing here?" Al growled. Winry glanced over at her friend, wondering how he knew the man before them.

Kimbly snorted, then grinned like a hungry cat. "So, you got your body back. Last time I remember seeing you, you were a ticking time bomb of a suit of armor-"

"What are you doing here?" the young Elric repeated.

Crimson kept his grin. "What's it look like? I'm digging up a grave!"

"Why? Why would you want to-"

Kimbly cut Al off. "Hey, I have no personal beef with your mom. I'm just following orders."

"From Edward?!" Winry gasped.

"Close, but no cigar," Kimbly chuckled darkly. "Didn't Al tell you? Ed isn't here anymore. Edo is in control."

"So you're working for Edo then," It wasn't a question. "What does he want with mom?"

Crimson gave a nasty laugh that chilled both Winry and Al to the bone. The black haired alchemist wagged his finger at the friends. "Now, _that_ I can't tell you. He would kill me."

Al's attention divided between the coffin and Kimbly. "I won't let you take her," he growled.

"And I won't let you stop me," Kimbly stated. He cracked his fingers and neck.

The younger alchemist had seen his brother do this many times, and he knew they were preparations for a fight. "So you want to fight?"

Al nudged Winry back behind him. He didn't want her to get hurt, or worse- get turned into an explosive.

Winry gulped. At times like these, she wished she could do more than just be the girl that needed to be protected and kept out of the way. She was rather loud and in-your-face by nature, so being protected wasn't exactly something she liked. However, she could tell by the sweat that had already begun beading on Al's forehead that it was going to be a tough battle. Plus, she had no skills as a fighter or an alchemist; with only skills in machinery and wrench throwing, she would stand no chance against the seasoned Ishbal veteran anyway.

Alphonse tossed the flowers to the side, sending the petals scattering. "You're not going to take her. I won't let you."

Kimbly frowned slightly, but only in a mocking way. "Edo said that if you or any of your buddies get in my way, I was to kill them."

"I don't care!" Al snapped, pulling a pair of gloves from his pocket. He squeezed the white gloves over his hand, and flexed his fingers. He bent his knees and rocked back and forth, holding his hands before him, ready to clap them together. "I won't let you take her."

"What if you knew what Edo was planning? He may be doing something interest-"

"Regardless. I'm. Not. Letting. You," the boy spelled out angrily. "Now, let's get going."

Crimson growled angrily. "Fine."

The infamous Crimson Alchemist retied his long black hair back into a ponytail, then focused his dark gold eyes on the young Elric before him. He really wanted to fight. He had been hoping that someone would try to stop him; if someone tried to hinder him, he would get to blow them up! He hadn't bloodied his hands since Liore. Then death got in the way. But now that he was back...

Al gulped. He could almost foresee the pain he was going to be in. He knew Kimbly was good- probably better than himself. But he couldn't let him take that coffin, no matter what Edo was planning. Alphonse himself had improved somewhat as a fighter, but it was so much easier to fight as a suit of armor, seeing as how nothing could hurt him. There however, was no way to back down now. It was either he won, or he would most likely die.

Without warning, Al lunged at his enemy.


	9. Nightcrawler

Chapter Nine: Nightcrawler

A/N: Heh. I bet a bunch of you are mad that I didn't actually write out a battle scene. ~__~; I'm not good at writing battle scenes. Sorry. As for the title, well, you'll see where I got it from soon enough. If you can't come up with an answer, I'll explain in the next chapter.

"Really?" Kimbly mocked. "Are you really Fullmetal's brother? You don't fight much like him."

The Crimson Alchemist gave the broken body on the ground a kick, causing the misfortunate soul to yelp. Winry, who was beside herself with horror, ran to Al, and threw herself over him in order to protect him from further injury. She glared up with angry blue eyes at the golden eyed killer.

The fight had not ended well for Alphonse. He put up a valiant effort, but Kimbly had far too much experience for Al to successfully contend with. After all, the man had survived through the war and genocide that was Ishbal. Al, he had always hid behind the fact that he fought as a nearly immortal suit of armor. Now he knew the pain that his brother had to go up against.

He was bleeding. He was bleeding a lot. He felt as though he was just a mass of pain and broken bones. Despite all of that, he still wanted to fight; he couldn't lose that coffin or its contents. Not to a mad man like Kimbly, or his boss, Edo.

"Enough," came a firm voice.

Al, Winry, and Kimbly all looked, only to see Edo leaning against the nearby tree. His green eye that wasn't covered by the eye patch was glued to the coffin, and a smirk lit up his face when he realized it was definitely in Kimbly's possession.

"Very good Kimbly," he said.

Kimbly backed off from Alphonse, but kept his grin. "Don't bother with lifting it. I doubt you could."

"So says you," Edo growled. He then glanced from Kimbly to Alphonse with a sadistic smirk. "Why, Al, you look horrible. What happened?"

"You know damn well what happened," Al growled angrily. "How did you get here?!"

"It's my homunculus power," Edo said proudly. "I can teleport from place to place as long as I have it pictured in my head. I wanted to see how Kimbly was doing with mother, so I came here."

"What do you plan to do with her?!"

Edo pushed himself away from the tree, and walked over to Al. At this motion, Winry glared up with teary eyes, and attempted to shield Al the best she could.

"Don't worry Winry," Edo purred, causing the auto-mail fanatic to feel sick. "I wouldn't dare hurt my own brother. After all, we are family."

"You and him aren't related!" Winry yelled angrily, tears now streaming down her face. "His only family is Edward Elric. The _real_ Edward Elric. Not some...look alike!"

Edo's expression darkened. "Watch who your talkin' to Missy, or you'll end up like little Alphonse."

"You wouldn't dare," she tested.

Instead of a direct response, Edo turned on his heel, and walked toward Kimbly who was lifting the coffin.

"To answer your question, Al, I plan to resurrect her," the blonde said without turning.

Al could not retain a gasp. His eyes were wide, and his skin was bleached white. "R-Resurrect her? Hasn't she gone through enough already, Edo? She's been dead twice now! Leave her be!"

"You know nothing!" Edo yelled, finally turning. His green eye burned dangerously. He then pinched the bridge of his nose in order to relax himself. "I'm staying up north at a laboratory. If you want to try and stop me, feel free; I feel like having a bit of fun."

"You truly are evil."

Edo wagged his finger at the younger alchemist. "There is no such thing as good or evil, Alphonse. Just opinions."

Edo stood beside the taller Kimbly who had successfully lifted the coffin, and gave a short wave back to Edward's brother and friend.

"See ya. It's been a real pleasure," he snorted.

He placed a hand on Kimbly's shoulder, and in a swirl of black dust, the two of them disappeared.

"Oh...god..." Al whimpered.

Winry slowly removed herself from her defensive position, and kneeled beside her friend.

"Don't worry Al! I'll take you to grandma, and everything will be alright!"

She attempted to pick him up causing the least bit discomfort she could, but no matter how she tried, he was still in pain no matter what. And slowly, she made her way back to her house with an injured Alphonse in tow.

***

Back at the northern lab, in Edo's secret room, Kimbly propped the coffin up against the wall. The room was rather dark, all except the light that Edo was holding.

"Don't you think you were a bit too chatty with your host's brother?" Kimbly asked. It didn't matter to him one way or another, but his boss' actions seemed to contradict what he had said on other occasions.

"It doesn't matter one way or another anymore," Edo replied as if reading Kimbly's thoughts. He seemed unworried about the fact that Al now had a slight understanding of where they were located. "Al has never been this far up north before, and with the injuries you dealt him, it will be a long time before he himself can come up here to reclaim _her_. In the meantime, he'll tell Roy all about what happened, and like a good Colonel, he'll look up the information for the only abandon lab up here...And then he'll head an expedition to save Edward."

"You've planned on them interfering, and yet..."

Edo smirked. "You don't understand Kimbly. I _need_ them to butt in. It's just how it is. How boring would it be if they just let me take Ed's body for my own, and let me resurrect the dead? It would be incredibly dull. I need some action. It doesn't matter really if Roy and his buddies try to stop me, because I have enough power to stop them. And enough leverage."

"Edward and his body, right?"

"Yes. And now I have mother. Al would never hurt her, corpse or no."

Kimbly and Edo began leaving the room in silence before it was broken yet again by Kimbly.

"Don't you think you're putting a bit too much faith in your homunculus body? I mean, your host- who is still technically alive I might add- was born human y'know. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing can go wrong," Edo boasted. "I've planned everything out, ran alternate solutions in my head to every situation that could be thrown at me. Face it: I can't lose. And if it comes down to it, I'll take my own life rather than giving it up."

"Does that mean I have permission to shoot you if things go belly up?" Kimbly asked with a wide grin. "Or maybe I could blow you up?"

Edo smiled wickedly, enough to make Kimbly pause. "You're my right hand man. You're the only one I would trust with such a task."

"And Erik and the others?"

"They won't be useful much longer."

_________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: With Edo always saying "mother", he almost sounded like Kadaj from FF7: Advent Children. |o| I'm not too pleased with this chapter. I felt as though it kind-of ended up lame. I do like the last part between Edo and Kimbly in the secret room however. Especially that last comment. Poor Erik, Darik, Marik, Karik, and Zarik. If only they knew what was in store for them. *evil laugh* Review please.


	10. Face Down

Chapter Ten: Face Down

A/N: Remember I told you all that I'd explain chapter nine's title in case nobody understood? I named the chapter after Edo's ability to teleport. It kind-of reminded me of Nightcrawler from X-Men. Y'kno, the one blue guy. (I wrote this chapter before the X-Men Origins movie, in case you were wondering. I was just lazy and didn't post...) This chapter takes place in a hospital a couple days after the fight between Kimbly and Al. Chapter title is a song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Not much to do with the chapter contents, but the name kind-of struck me as a good one.

Al had seen hospitals before. He had been in so many it was hard to count how many exactly. But it was never for him. No. It had always been for Ed. So being there in a white bed with thin sheets, with nurses flocking over him, giving him drugs, and bandaging him up was indeed a new experience.

The pain inflicted upon his body by the Crimson Alchemist was just as sharp as the moment of infliction, but once the drugs kicked in, he was able to bear it without howling. He finally understood what it was like for Ed for all those years. Although he couldn't see why Edward didn't like the pretty nurses making him feel better. He normally would scare them off by yelling at them, then bandage himself up- if he was conscience that is.

It had been nearly a week since the fight that landed him in the overly sterile building, and already Al was itching to get up and go for round two. He often ranted (although not as violently as when his older brother would rant) to Winry about how he let Edward down, and healed or not, he had to go after Kimbly. His main excuse was "He's got mom!". But the rant always ended the same. Winry would shake her head, say he was stupid if he though he could take Kimbly on his condition, and then she would leave to go get a drink from the fountain or to go for a walk. Al would give a final curse, then sink back against the bed, downhearted, but not beaten.

Winry, as she took her walk, thought with a smile at first that Al was beginning to act just like his older brother. But after contemplating this for a while, she realized that Al turning into another Edward was a bad thing. He would be just as stubborn, get hurt just as much, and he would always blame himself for everything. The old friend of the Elric brother would sigh and confirm to herself that Edward's stubbornness was the reason that they could never date. They would end up killing each other. How Roy was able to stand it, she had no idea.

That day, exactly a week after the fight that Roy showed up at the hospital after receiving a call from the young Rockbell. Winry met Roy, Hughes, Hawkeye, and Havoc down in the main lobby, and they followed her up to Al's room. Needless to say, Al wasn't exactly happy to have to see them in the condition he was in.

When they all walked into the room, Al immediately noted Hawkeye. "Lieutenant Hawkeye! It's good to see you're alright!"

Aside from looking a little on the tired side, the lady lieutenant had no scratches or bruises. "I wish I could say the same Alphonse. I've heard that there's been a lot of trouble lately."

Before Roy or one of his subordinates could get in a word, the young alchemist blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

Roy sighed. Winry was right, Al was practically turning into Ed. "You don't have to apologize for anything Alphonse. But I would like to know who did this to you."

"It was Zolf Kimbly!" Al cried out. If the door wasn't closed, Havoc had no doubt that a nurse would have ran in to see what the commotion was all about.

Roy and Hughes, who had worked beside the mad man paled visibly. "Crimson?" Roy croaked.

Hughes sighed, and looked at Al with worry. "But Al, Kimbly has been dead ever since-"

"Liore. I know," Al stated. "But somehow Archer brought him back, and now he's under Edo's control."

"Shit!" Havoc cursed. "It was bad enough that Edo had homunculus powers and those other men, but now Kimbly too?!"

Al lowered his head. "But now..."

"Now what?" Roy asked gently and with confusion. It didn't make sense. Why would Kimbly just attack Al like that?

"Kimbly...he took mother," Al told them, much to everyone's surprise. "He dug her up. And now Edo plans to bring her back again."

Hawkeye snarled in disgust. "That monster."

"Can't he just let her go?" Havoc asked. "Why does Edo want to bring her back?"

Roy's eyes widened in realization. "Do you all remember how homunculi are made?"

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances before silently electing Hughes to say it. "Sure...They're the product of a failed human transmutation. Why?"

Roy began pacing the room, his hand on his chin. If he was right, this could make Edo more dangerous and unstable than ever.

"Alphonse, you said that your brother developed alternate personalities once your mother died, correct?" the colonel questioned.

"Right...?"

"He was born out of a desire to resurrect your mom, therefore, that is his goal in life," Roy stated. He was totally shocked that they hadn't pieced this together before. "He shares a younger Ed's need of bringing back his mom. That's all he thinks about. He wants to bring her back..."

"But why?" Al asked. "I mean, it's not like she knows who Edo is. When she died, Ed and I were still little, and neither of us were anyone but ourselves. She won't know who he is. She'll only know Edward Elric, her real son. Not Edo."

Roy was stuck for an answer. "I...don't know."

"We'll just have to ask him ourselves," Hawkeye said sternly. "Do you know where Kimbly was taking her?"

Al nodded. "He said, 'I'm staying up north at a laboratory. If you want to try and stop me, feel free; I feel like having a bit of fun'. That's what he told me. Do you know where he's talking about Colonel?"

Roy frowned. A laboratory? Did he mean like Lab Five where Barry was? He wasn't aware of any labs up north, but then again, he never looked too much into it.

"I'll have to look it up," Roy said. "I don't recall there being a military lab up north..."

Havoc suddenly gasped. "Hey, wouldn't Armstrong's sister know? I mean, she is located up north at the Barracks, isn't she?"

Each head turned to look at Havoc. He actually had a brain after all! "Havoc," Roy said, his voice laced with disbelief, "you're a genius!"

Havoc smirked and swelled with unchecked pride. "I do have my moments, Sir."

"Alright!" the colonel snapped, drawing his men to attention. "I want one of you to get in contact with Armstrong's sister. Get some good directions up to the Barrics. Then one of you needs to do a little research into what the hell kind of Labs are up in the North area. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Sir," Hawkeye said with a salute. "I'll research the Labs."

"Guess that leaves me with talkin' with Armstrong's sis," Havoc stated.

Hughes raised his hand. "Uh, what do I do Mustang?"

Roy grinned, making Hughes worry slightly. "You get to come shopping with me. Everyone is gonna need winter gear..."

"Oh joy."


	11. Pain

Chapter Eleven: Pain

A/N: Edward's POV. Mentions "he" a lot. You really have to read for context because he switches between who "he" is. Sometimes it's Al, but most of the time it's Roy. But he also uses "he" to say Edo, and other times it's Erik-although I try to use Erik's name. Just read for context, 'kay? I don't want reviews saying "Who was he talkin' about?!" Although I guess I should welcome any review I get...|o| Title: "Pain" by Three Days Grace. Listening to the chorus...

She was the only one I cared about. I would have given my life if only to protect her. When she died, I think that part of me died with her seeing as how I was never the same. Even innocent little Alphonse could see that. But I had to live. For him. I couldn't die so selfishly to join her like I wanted. I clung to life for him with the belief that after it was all said and done he wouldn't mind if I went to her. In fact, when I decided to trade my life with his, I almost longed for death. I would have saved my brother, and been reunited with her. But I was foolish to think it would be so easy. Instead of getting to see her again, I was forced to live in a look alike world with look alike places and faces. It was worst than hell. I couldn't help but to walk around like a half-dead corpse. But as I was dying, _he_ was thriving.

Even when I was reunited with Al and later Roy, they only talked with part of me. I was broken beyond repair. I had always despised guns, but when I went to Germany and was stripped of my alchemic abilities, I found myself messing with them more and more. But I was always a coward and hid them away before I could do anything with them that couldn't be reversed.

When I returned home, I thought that maybe things would get better. I might have to fake a smile at first, but I believed-begged- that after a short period of time, the smiles would become genuine and I could put the past behind me.

But nothing I ever begged for ever came true.

Never.

_"I rather like him here. Until I get what I want from you, Ed will be at the other end of Karik and Marik's EVR. But go ahead, deny our demands. By the looks of things, Fullmetal seems to be quite the masochist. He takes pain like it was a stroll through Central. Strange little fellow, isn't he?" _

That's right. I am a masochist. The feeling of pain makes me feel alive. When I feel pain, it makes me feel. Otherwise, I try to be as detached as I can. That's why...Erik...he could never get a decent rise out of me. Because whatever he did just...made me feel alive.

_Finally. Now you're seein' the light little Edward. We don't need Roy. Now let me take over..._

Maybe I had already given up when Edo said that. After all, I had been wanting death to claim me. Wouldn't I be "dead" if it wasn't me controlling my body? Is that why I didn't fight harder? Is that why I fought half-heartedly? I gave in. I ran like a coward. But I didn't die. I was kept alive in the back of my own mind, having to bear witness to everything Edo did as me. Including nearly killing Roy.

_"Roxas and Roxanne have missed you."_

_"What about you? Have you missed me?" _

Was it all a lie? Did he really miss me? Why didn't I feel anything when he said that? Was it because Edo didn't feel anything?

_"Close your eyes. I've got something to show you."_

I didn't even cringe when I knew Edo was going to kill him. Maybe a part of me was hoping to end his suffering. I was never coming back. I resigned myself to this. I didn't need him to suffer too.

_"I don't mean that you can't kill him. I mean, what about Edward? Don't you think he'll try to stop you?"_

_"I don't think he'll be a problem." _

That's right. I'll go along with it all. I'll let you abuse me and my body until there is nothing left.

_"That's all I ever really wanted, Roy."_

I lied. I really just thought that perhaps he could take away my loneliness. But I was wrong. But where did it go wrong? Was it the fact that he was either always at work or always out on business? Or was it that I felt he really wasn't seeing me? If he did see me, why didn't he question why I had a new scar or two every week? Was he truly that blind? Or was he pretending not to see? Or maybe I was frightened by the fact that maybe, he loved me too?

_"Do I get to kill Mustang?"_

Would I really allow Edo to kill Roy? I...

All I seem to do is lie.

_"R-Really? Roy, I want you to kick their asses!"_

No. Forget about this. Forget about me. Go back to Central. Find yourself a nice wife who won't cause you any trouble or anxiety.

"_I didn't want to make you sad..."_

No. I was being selfish. I wanted to leave no trace that I ever existed in your world.

"_But I have to." _

No. I could have backed out. I could have hid myself away. I didn't have to leave. But...I wanted to. For you?

"_I'm sorry Roy, but this is for the best."_

The best...But for who? I was aiming for you.

"_Now do you have everything you've ever wanted?"_

No...

She's still...

Gone.

"_I took off of work so I could be with you..."_

You're a fool. You always have been. Why? Why couldn't you see that I was falling apart at the seams? With every kind word...You were killing me with kindness. You just didn't know it. Every word you spoke, made me feel as guilty as sin. Why? Because I knew, that if I left, you wouldn't be smiling. But I had to go. Or, so I told myself. All your words made me want to stay.

"_The only reason it's special, is because you're here."_

Quit lying! You would have been better off...

_"Where are you going this early in the morning?"_

It would have been better if...

_"The person on the phone...was Archer. Frank Archer."_

Better off...

"_I love you."_

If we never met.

Then maybe...

_"Congratulations! You'll be going to the front lines in Xing!"_

Maybe if we never met, then maybe you would have been...happier. Without me, you wouldn't constantly have to worry. You could have someone else, who was happier staying close.

I'm sorry.

_"B-but! Xing? They have terrorists there Ed! You could be killed!"_

_"So?" _

Would it bother you if I was speaking the truth? For once...would it kill you? Or would you feel glad? Relieved even?

_"Oh. Oh! You mean that black haired guy?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Oh, we killed him."_

Does everyone lie? Everyone I've ever met...They've always lied. Did you lie too, Roy?

_"What you said to Edward earlier about wanting him to love you..."_

I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

I would be lying if I said I didn't love you. I mean, I did. For the longest time. But...

It was one sided. All I ever did was burden you. You didn't have to say it, I could tell. I wanted to see what your life would be like if I freed you from all your personal demons. I betted myself you would be more handsome than ever before. But I realized all too soon, perhaps your biggest demon...was myself.

When he said that he loved me, I could tell the he was lying. Not to me, but to Edo. He really did love me. His reasoning was beyond me. But regardless...

_"Well don't get jealous if he starts liking me better than Mustang, babe."_

I don't know why he would love me. Not at all. But it was...different. I didn't love him. So, I didn't feel bad burdening him with all my problems. But the more we were together...in that room...

_"It's alright Al. It doesn't hurt..."_

It felt wonderful.

_"I see you were able to escape from Garik's clutches for the time being. Even put him in a coma. Wow. Or was that that woman that was shadowing you? The one with the gun?"_

See? You don't need me. You have others who are willing to die for you. So let me go. Please. This is all for you. And for her.

_"He's an interesting character and I happen to like him. Does that bother you, Colonel? "_

Why should it? Put me behind you. Move on. It will cause you less heartache to stop loving me. After all, I was already dead when we first met.

_"Let's just see how much the Cold Flame's pet can really handle..."_

No. I don't want to be your weakness. Not me. I'm not worth it.

"_Maybe by the end of this, you won't want to go back to them. Maybe you'll stay with me, by my side..."_

I had no intentions of going back to him. I'll go to her, and I'll end everything, whether he wants me to or not. Whether I'll stay by your side remains to be seen. How useful are you Erik? Can you give me what I want most? Can you fill the gap? When I'm done with this, will you be able to forget? After all, I don't want to burden you too.

_"I want you to love me."_

Fine. I'll love you. I won't run. Just...leave him alone. Forget he exists. Focus on me. Give me pleasure. Give me what I want and I'll return the favor. The world is about equivalent exchange. Why should love be any different? I'll fill the gap that my look alike gave you. You give me what I want, and you'll always have me until my death. Right Erik? Isn't that what you want? You followed Archer until you found me, and then you were fine, you have no further use of your number one pawn. But why me? Why would you love someone as twisted as me? Just because we look alike? That's hardly a good reason.

But who am I to judge? Let's switch roles. I'll be your torturer and you can be my victim, I look like your lover, and you can keep loving me. You would like that wouldn't you Erik? You and I are alike. Masochists. We'll both do anything for the one we love most of all, and we relish in the pain it brings.

Too bad I don't love you most of all.


	12. My Bloody Valentine

Chapter Twelve: My Bloody Valentine

A/N: "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte. For the flashback scene, although the whole song doesn't fit...

"Edward," came a soft voice. "Edward. Wake up. It's morning."

I found myself laying on my side, opening my eyes up to see someone laying beside me. He wore a soft smile, and blonde bangs obscured my glance up into his icy blue eyes.

I groaned, not feeling the power to remove myself from my position. Erik frowned.

"Aw, come on, Ed. Please?"

I couldn't help but smile to myself and wonder where that vicious kidnapper went. "Why should I get up? I'm the boss," I told him. "I mean, Edo is, but y'kno, they'll never know the difference."

"You're right," he said. He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. "But I do. Edo doesn't exactly relinquish control all the time."

I could feel my expression darken. "He knows I want what he does."

"He also knows what I want."

I turned away. "It's not exactly a secret," I snorted. "I can't seem to understand you. Nor do I feel like I want to."

I felt the bed shift, and suddenly he was hovering over me, his face only inches from mine. My first reaction was to kill him. Just transmute my arm into a weapon and kill him. But what was I thinking? I _needed_ him. "You'll come to understand me. In time babe," he whispered to me. There was pain in his voice, and I knew what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright.

As the number one failed alchemist, I knew exactly what he was going through. He lost the one he loved most, and he couldn't get over it. Neither could I. "After I get what I want, when she returns, you can have him back."

"Edward..."

I shook my head, cutting off his comment. "No. It's a promise. You and him will be reunited."

Erik gave a whimper, and pressed his face into my chest while the rest of his body slowly collapsed into me. "You don't have to do this."

"You're wrong. I do," I disagreed. "If I don't...then you won't help me. Would you?"

I'm so sorry. But right now, Erik, you are my number one pawn. You will act as my shield to all those trying to stop me. Your love for another will blind you. As long as I wear the same face I always do, as long as I keep you in a dream like state like you are now, you'll do as I ask. After all...

He and I do share a similar name.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_Once upon a time, in a city that served as the cultural center of it's country, two teens met by accident. They were two men with an obsession with the occult and magic that could show them to the Promise Land. One was a small, loud blonde, the other was fairly laid back and slightly older. They met in the library, looking for the same book about a supposed promise land that could be found in Russia. After finding out they were after the same book, the two began to discuss their studies, and even shared notes. But regardless of the conversation they were engaged in, the two felt a strong connection between them. Some how, it seemed like destiny that should meet that day. The two met each other in the library nearly everyday, and some days their studies passed them by while they were locked in intelligent conversation about government, impending war, religion, and the arts. After all, gentlemen should be well rounded. _

_It came to a point, where the two could hardly think of anything but meeting the other at the library. They found their whole world revolving around the one person that talked to them on a personal level. It came to a point where they both leaned into each othrt in the privacy of the back of the library in order to kiss the other. Love founded amongst books. _

_The two were happy to have found the other. _

_However, the same destiny that had brought them together was about to wrench them both apart very quickly. And very tragically. _

_Only about a year after their first meeting, the older blonde was on his way to meet the younger blonde for some tea at a cafe close to the library. It was a beautiful day, the world couldn't be a better place to live. Upon getting close to his destination, he saw an accident that ripped his heart from his rib cage..._

_________________________________________________________________________________

I looked at the blonde that was laying on my chest, and felt sympathy. He looked like Roy, he really did, which is why I think I subconsciously almost like him, but he also reminds me of myself. I could relate to his feelings of needing his love back and going so far as being used to achieve his goal. That's why I think I can stand to be around him. I think that's why I give him my sympathy.

Choking back my own feelings, I bent my head down so my nose was buried in his ghostly blonde hair, and gave it a soft kiss. He looked up at me, those pale blue eyes resembling that of a man broken beyond repair.

"Edward," he mumbled. "You don't-"

I silenced him with a kiss to his forehead. "Shut up and do it before I change my mind."

"I don't want to force myself onto you," he insisted, going so far as to sit up and look down at me with a frown.

I glared and yanked him down so his face was only centimeters away from my own. "If anyone asks, I forced _myself_ onto _you_. Now do it!"

"Are you sure?" His voice was suddenly not so uncertain. I nodded, and he hesitantly connected our lips.

His lips, hands, eyes, and moans said "I love you."

Mine said "You're not Roy."


	13. Closer to Ideal Redemption

Chapter Thirteen: Closer to Ideal/ Redemption

A/N: "Closer to Ideal" by: D'espairs Ray...."Redemption" by: Gackt

The snow blew and twisted outside the multiple front windows of the abandon lab. Cold seeped through every crack, chilling the failed alchemists to their already icy cores. Each of Edo's men sat in a dinning room like area at a wooden table, sipping hot coffee while wearing thick winter coats. None of the men looked the least bit amused. Edo sat at the head of the table, his eyes skimming over the front of a newspaper that Kimbly had picked up when he was going to get mother.

"It's...It's cold in here," Darik muttered, and as if to prove his point, he blew outwards into the air to see his own breath.

"Do duh dip shit," Marik growled angrily. He was wearing a heavy duty winter coat, and most of his mouth and lower face was hidden behind a scarf.

Edo, to everyone's horror, was wearing a sleeveless shirt, sipping his hot chocolate contently as if it were seventy degrees and sunny. "Don't complain so much. It just takes a little bit for Kimbly to get this place heated. It is an old system after all."

"Don't see why we hafta stay up here," Marik muttered again.

"You may leave if you wish," Edo said, then chuckled flatly. "That is, if you can survive the trek back to civilization and the night time temperatures."

"I never said I was gonna leave!" Marik hissed. He folded his arms stubbornly. "I've come this far, haven't I?"

Edo smiled, although it was a rather chilly one. "You have. And I'm not about to deny that I would miss you if you were gone."

"Y'kno, you don't hafta lie about it," Marik grumbled, at which Edo smiled toothily at him.

Zarik came in, holding a metal cookie sheet with a towel draped across its contents. The room soon filled with the scent of cinnamon, as opposed to the smell of an old once dilapidated building.

"I made cinnamon buns for breakfast," Zarik announced, removing the towel as he spoke. He then glanced over at Edo, who was staring at the sticky pastries curiously. "I hope you don't mind."

Edo shook his head, much to the other's relief. "No. I rather like cinnamon buns."

_You mean _I_ like cinnamon buns. _

"Shut up. You'll get a taste, so don't complain."

The men who were about to devour the cinnamon buns each looked up. "Sir?"

"It's nothing. Eat your cinnamon things."

_Heh. Now you're talking to yourself. Smooth._ _Real smooth._

_________________________________________________________________________________

After a breakfast of cinnamon buns and hot chocolate, Edo escaped the company of his cronies and made his way to inspect the ballroom. He had a specific want-need rather- for this room. He liked plotting and scheming. He would be damned if he didn't use this room for something fantastic.

The ballroom itself was massive; it was probably ten times bigger than the master bedroom that he slept in upstairs. The floor was made of marble the color of coffee with a lot of creme, decorated with and intricate dark red and gold weave in a square in the middle of the room. Pillars supported marble beams that reached and upper platform that had boxes of beautiful red flowers coming into bloom. The walls were also a dark red with an occasional gold embellishment to add a sparkle. Hanging above the dance floor was a grand crystal chandelier that sparkled like no diamond could. The ceiling was dome shaped, and inside the dome was bright with a mural of angels and demons as many ancient churches had back in Germany. That was one of the things that Edward actually had liked about the other world. Their religious art was gorgeous and very fancy at times, and Edo had subconsciously added the interest into his plans for the ballroom. Although the entire opposing wall consisted of only windows that overlooked the valley of evergreens, the ballroom was still rather warm.

"Perfect," the blonde whispered to himself, although his words echoed a bit louder.

He couldn't help but lick his pale lips in anticipation. It was only a matter of time before Roy and the others came to stop him and reclaim Edward and his mother.

But he would be waiting. And so would his pets. And when he gets them all separated, the fun would begin.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Roy stood, watching his subordinates load up boxes of supplies into the backs of the multiple trucks that they would be taking up north. However, due to the extremely cold whether, and the rocky and snowy terrain, the cars could only be taken up to where the Barracks were, and most likely no further. They would have to continue the rest of the way up to the abandon lab on foot or sled. The boxes included surplus food, matches incase they got separated or his gloves got wet, extra clothes, and snow shoes, and several other things the Armstrong- who had contacted his militant sister- suggested might come in handy.

Lab 099. One of the most remote of Central's military controlled laboratories. Shut down nearly twenty years ago due to mysterious deaths on the property. Roy could only fathom why Edo would choose that place. With it being so cold, his auto-mail wouldn't hold up so well. The colonel figured it was chosen due to it's location solely to deter rescue parties. Or so Roy guessed.

_I need to get him back._

However, it was more than just getting him back. It was also an act of redemption. How could he have been so blind? Ed had been suffering for years over his mother- among other things- and Roy had probably been the least helpful out of everyone. How could he? He refused to think that he saw the warning signs, but perhaps he did. He couldn't tell. Regardless, he needed to atone for his ignorance. For Ed. For himself. If he didn't... He didn't think that he could live with himself.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear when Hughes had asked him a question.

"Come again?" he asked.

Hughes offered a small smile, hoping to rid his friend of worry. "I was asking if you were ready. We'll be all packed up for the trip in a minute."

"Of course I'm ready," the colonel said, adjusting the collar of his blue military uniform. "There was never a time I wasn't ready."

Hughes chuckled. "Of course, Mustang. I was wrong to doubt you."

There was a momentary silence before Roy felt a need to ask: "Hughes, do you think I was...blind?"

"Blind? Blind to what Roy?" his friend asked. He figured it had something to do with Ed, but he wasn't sure what.

Roy's eyes dropped to the cement sidewalk outside of the picket fence that formed a perimeter around his house. Roxas and Roxanne were circling around Al, smiling pleasantly in a way that lifted everyone's spirits. Roy felt a flush of guilt surge through him. He had adopted those two with the thought of seeing them every day in his mind, but since adopting them, he had hardly been with them at all. Scieszka had been the one spending time with them. It was a wonder they even recognized Roy at all. And yet they did. They were both kind spirits that brightened the soul of everyone around them. Glancing up, he caught Havoc looking over at them, wearing a faint smile, probably wondering about his own boy which neither he nor Hawkeye had much interaction with. Which was why Roy had ordered Hawkeye to stay behind. That baby needed her. That, and Scieszka could use a reprieve.

"Roy?"

"Blind to his...pain. Could you call it pain if he never showed it?" Roy wondered. "There was never any grimacing, no grunts to say he was-"

Hughes cut him off. "It was emotional pain Roy. And you know as well as the rest of us that Ed wouldn't have told _anyone_ about how he was feeling, especially about such a sensitive topic. You know that!"

"But I-" Roy struggled to find some justification as to why Ed should have told him. "But, I..."

Hughes sighed. The man put a firm hand on Roy's shoulder, causing Roy to look up. "You love him, don't you? More than anyone else?"

More than anyone else...

More than any of those women he brought home over the years?

"Yes."

"Then it's natural to lie to those you love," Hughes stated.

Roy made a puzzled face. "Lie? To those you're supposed to love? That doesn't make much sense."

"When does love ever make any sense, Roy?" Hughes asked. He glanced upward at the midday sky and sighed, almost lamenting the pass of his young love with his gorgeous Gracia. "We lie to those we love because...we don't want to see them hurt."

"Won't the lies hurt more?" Roy pressed.

"Some times. But other times it's better to let them be ignorant to our problems. To spare them the pain of knowing."

Roy stared at Hughes for a minute before casting a quick glance over at Roxas and Roxanne. He had been guilty of lying more than once to his kids. About various things. Some trite, like stealing some of Ed's cooking before he was allowed. But he had yet to inform them about their other father's personality split. As far as the twins were concerned, Ed was getting transferred a lot, and with not being able to call, Roy often got worried. Now they thought that their dad was going up to visit him and maybe going playing out in the snow.

"How much do you think he's lied about Hughes?" Roy asked, turning his full attention back on his friend.

Hughes rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Judging from what Alphonse revealed back to us in Xing and the fact that none of us were aware of any of it, I would regretfully say a lot."

Roy frowned. "I was afraid of that."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll tell you a lot when we return him home," Hughes told him with a reassuring smile. "Have a little faith in the runt."

Faith...

What did he believe in now?

Roy closed his eyes. "You're right."

"Sir," came Breda's voice from beside one of the military trucks, "we're all packed."

"_Now why the hell did you two run away without asking for my help first?!"_

Hadn't they been his words once? He knew the answer now. Ed didn't want to burden him. That was the problem. Roy would have listened. He would have helped. Why couldn't Ed...

"_Some times. But other times it's better to let them be ignorant to our problems. To spare them the pain of knowing."_

"Alright," Roy replied to Breda, a bit to himself. "Gather around. I have a word or two of my own to say."

Redemption. He would have it. And he would be able to finally apologize.


End file.
